


Eternal Love

by juliacalasans



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Bella Swan Is In The Volturi, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Friends to Enemies, Grudge, Partner Betrayal, Post-Betrayal, Violence, powers
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-02
Updated: 2010-07-02
Packaged: 2020-03-14 17:46:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 23
Words: 26,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18952924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juliacalasans/pseuds/juliacalasans
Summary: Edward foi embora. Sem a proteção dele, Bella fica vulnerável, e é acidentalmente transformada por um vampiro desconhecido.Bella então vai embora de Forks, e encontra os Volturi. Mesmo sem conhecer seu dom especial, Bella é acolhida por Aro, se tornando um membro do Clã.Anos depois, Edward e Bella se reencontram, e Edward ainda ama Bella. Será que Bella vai esquecer o passado e se entregar de novo ao amor de Edward? Ou ela irá odiá-lo pra sempre?





	1. Transformação

Eu corria pela floresta, desesperada, tentando encontrar o caminho para a minha picape. A chuva caía fortemente, e raios enormes rasgavam o céu, atrapalhando minha visão. Eu estava com medo, desesperada, e mais desesperadamente ainda eu queria que Edward estivesse comigo, ou Jacob, meu melhor amigo lobisomem. Mas eu sabia que não seria possível, não naquele momento horrível.  

Senti alguém se movendo atrás de mim, mas eu estava muito amedrontada para olhar. Lábios frios tocaram minha nuca, e eu tremi. Aquilo me lembrava Edward, trazendo-me mais e mais tristeza.

 — Você tem um cheiro ótimo. Se você tiver um gosto tão bom quanto o seu cheiro... — Uma voz grossa falou atrás de mim. Eu tinha vontade de correr, de fugir dali, mas eu não achava forças para me mover. Num movimento súbito, senti algo perfurando a minha pele e extraindo dela o meu sangue.  Eu me contorci de dor, mas ele parecia gostar disso, e não parou de drenar-me. Eu estava ficando cada vez mais fraca, quando Jacob chegou junto com a matilha em sua forma de lobo. Eles lutaram com ele, enquanto eu me contorcia sobre a dor que me abrangia. Eu gritava. O fogo voltou ainda mais intenso do que na minha lembrança do dia em que eu fui quase transformada por James.  Eu vi vagamente Jacob em sua forma humana tentando me acalmar, mas não havia jeito: o veneno queimava minhas veias, a dor era insuportável.

 — Bella, o que eu posso fazer pra você? — Jacob perguntou.

 — Nada... AAAAAAAAAAH! É TARDE DEMAIS JAKE AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! — Eu dizia, entre os meus gritos. E foram três dias, três longos dias de tortura, no meio da floresta, com o sangue queimando em minhas veias e a dor me consumindo cada vez mais. O fogo se concentrou num ponto da minha garganta, e eu já podia sentir a força em meu corpo. Eu podia escutar cada som como se ele fosse único. Cada gota de chuva, cada folha balançando ao vento. Jacob estava do meu lado, olhando-me com tristeza, e recuou quando virei-me para encará-lo.

 — Eu sou uma vampira agora, Jake. E não há nada que você possa fazer. — Eu disse, percebendo a mudança de minha voz.

 — Eu sei. — Ele disse, balançando a cabeça. Seu cheiro me atingiu como um peso de cem toneladas, e eu quase me precipitei para ele. Eu não sabia de onde, mas eu tive força o bastante para não matá-lo.

 — Eu vou embora Jake. Eu não posso mais pisar em território quileute, eu sou oficialmente um _sanguessuga_ agora. — Eu disse, pesarosa.

 — Eu sei. Você vai contar a Charlie? — Jake perguntou, agora estranhamente amargurado.

 — Sim. Eu pretendo. Adeus, Jake. — mandei-lhe um último olhar, sentindo o pesar de perder um grande amigo, alguém em que eu podia confiar, mas não podia me aproximar por ser quem eu era.

Dei meia-volta e embrenhei-me na mata fechada.  Meu sentido de orientação estava ótimo, e encontrei a minha casa rapidamente. A conversa com Charlie foi dura, eu teria chorado se eu pudesse, mas eu tinha que ser forte. Fiz um esforço sobre-vampírico para não matá-lo, pois por incrível que pareça, ele tinha um cheiro delicioso. Fiz minhas malas, e parti. Meu coração morto estava mais quebrado que o possível.

Eu sabia para onde eu deveria ir. Eu deveria saciar a minha sede. Mas como? Edward comia animais, então eu resolvi fazer o mesmo.  Credo! Aquela coisa fedia, e apenas com muita determinação eu consegui beber o sangue daquele veado. Fiz isso com mais uns dez e resolvi parar. Eu ia acabar colocar os veados em extinção se eu continuasse naquele ritmo.

Lembranças da minha vida humana voltaram. Eu e Edward nos beijando, eu e Alice juntas no baile de formatura... Eu amava Edward. Mas a partir daquele momento eu não tinha mais certeza. Ele quis minha segurança e me deixou desprotegida.  Ele queria a minha humanidade e eu virei vampira. Eu o odiava.

E o que eu achava que seria o fim foi apenas o começo.


	2. Volturi

Eu fiquei cinco anos vagando pelos Estados Unidos, quando resolvi conhecer a Europa. Conhecer novos lugares talvez me ajudasse a combater a solidão e o ódio que dominavam meu peito. E funcionou, em parte. Por cinco anos eu viajei pelas capitais da Europa. Paris, Bruxelas, Amsterdã, Berlim... Eram cidades lindas, mas eu estava tão empolgada com a sensação de liberdade que não consegui ficar mais de cinco meses em cada. Eu estava deliciada com o poder, a velocidade, a força que ser vampira me dava. Mas aquilo não substituía o vazio que eu sentia no meu coração morto. Eu tinha saudades da minha humanidade ás vezes. Eu queria amar e ser amada de novo. Eu sentia falta de comer comida humana, de envelhecer, de dormir... Principalmente de dormir.

Finalmente eu fui conhecer a Itália. Roma foi interessante. Florença foi bastante educativa.  Pisa foi divertida. O problema é que a comida perto destas áreas não era muito farta, o que me fez ficar duas semanas sem caçar.

Então, quando a minha sede começou a comprometer minha sanidade, eu me embrenhei para o interior do país a procura de comida.  Talvez no interior tivesse mais carnívoros, eu tinha esperança.  Doce erro. Assim que acabei minha caçada, senti o cheiro de outro vampiro me rondando.  Quando me virei para encará-lo, vi fúria em seus olhos, e logo me dei conta de que escapar de uma briga seria difícil.

 — Isto daqui é meu. — Ele disse, entre dentes, em posição de ataque.

 — Eu só vim fazer uma visita. Eu não bebo humanos. — Eu afirmei, tentando dissipar a tensão que se instalava entre nós.

Não adiantou.

 — Não quero saber. Isso daqui é meu, e você vai morrer! — Ele ameaçou, e investiu contra mim. Eu pulei para o lado no exato momento em que ele pretendia me dar uma rasteira. Pura sorte. Eu era inexperiente, então estava em desvantagem.  Desviei dos ataques dele até perceber o padrão de dois segundos entre cada golpe. Ele pulou pra cima de mim, mas eu o segurei e cravei meus dentes na sua garganta, fazendo força até arrancá-la. Fiz isso com todos os membros. Estava decidindo o que fazer quando uma vampira loira, com uma aparência jovem, jogou um fósforo aceso em cima do monte de membros, que instantaneamente começou a queimar.

 — A única forma de garantir que eles estão mortos é decepá-los e queimá-los depois. — Ela sorriu sombriamente.  Usava um manto que cobria quase totalmente sua pele branca.

 — O que eu fiz? — Eu perguntei, confusa.

 — Hum... Você está em Volterra. Este nome não te parece familiar? — Ela me perguntou.

 — Ah sim, claro. Os Volturi.

 — Sim... Inteligente. Aro não gostou muito do fato de você estar com a pele descoberta. Ele quer vê-la. — A loira disse, me entregando um manto igual ao seu.

 — Vamos vê-lo, então. — murmurei, e comecei a segui-la pelas ruas simples da cidade. O silêncio era desconfortável, mas eu não tinha a intenção de quebrá-lo.

Depois de algum tempo de caminhada, entramos num castelo sinistro, que tinha a cara dos contos de terror que eu conheci quando era humana. _O cenário perfeito para filmar um remake do Drácula_ , pensei eu, enquanto andávamos pelos corredores. De repente, chegamos a um grande arco, que era a entrada para um imenso e arejado salão. Um dos vampiros, de pele pálida (quase translúcida), cabelos negros compridos e olhos vermelhos leitosos saudou-a, animadamente. 

 — Jane querida, você voltou! Trouxe a vampira desconhecida pra cá?

 — Sim, Aro. Aqui está ela. — Ela apontou para mim. O vampiro chamado Aro veio em minha direção, graciosamente, quase que bailando e estendeu a mão.

 — Me estenda a mão, querida. — Ele pediu, simpático.

Que pedido era aquele?

 — Eu leio mentes quando toco seus donos. Quero saber o que aconteceu. — Esclareceu ele, sorrindo, ao ler a confusão me meu rosto. Eu estava com medo, mas resolvi ceder, estendendo a mão. Ele a tocou, e sua testa se vincou.

 — Estranho. Eu não vejo nada! — Aro observou, a testa ainda vincada.

 — Você tem algum dom? — Perguntou um vampiro forte, de tez azeitonada.

 — Não sei. Eu fui transformada há apenas dez anos atrás. — respondi-lhe.

 — O que aconteceu com seus olhos? — Um deles, pálido, com cara de menino, me perguntou novamente.

 — Eu bebo sangue de animais. — Eu afirmei.

 — Que adorável! Ela deve conhecer Carlisle. Querida, eu gostaria de deixar Jane fazer um teste do poder dela em você. Você permite? — Aro perguntou. Bem, não deveria me fazer mal, não é mesmo? Assenti.

 Jane se aproximou, e com um sorriso no rosto, olhou profundamente em meus olhos. Não aconteceu nada, e quando ela percebeu isto, fez bico. Aro riu jovialmente, parecendo deliciado.

 — Alec. — Ele olhou para o menino com cara de menino ao dizer isso. Alec, como Aro o chamou, olhou pra mim por um longo tempo, mas nada aconteceu.

 — Há-Há! Essa garota tem um dom maravilhoso, ainda que indefinido!  Qual é o seu nome?  

 — Isabella. — rebati rapidamente. — Mas eu prefiro Bella.  

 — Hummm... Gostaria de se juntar a nós e ser parte do grande Clã Volturi? Você não sabe a quantidade de vampiros que passam a eternidade imaginando o dia em que eu lhes faria este convite...

 — Eu aceito. — interrompi-lhe.

 — Só que deixe pra lá esse negócio de sangue de animais, Bella. Humanos são apenas comida. Não são nem de perto parecidos com a gente. Nós somos superiores a eles. É perda de tempo tentar protegê-los. — Disse o menino de nome Alec.

 — Com certeza. Deixe-me apresentar os outros pra você. Caius, Marcus, Demetri, Jane, Alec e Felix.  — Ele apontou para cada vampiro do salão ao dizer isso.

 — Estou feliz em conhecê-los.  

 — E o sangue animal? Vai continuar como Carlisle? — Caius me perguntou.

Eu estava indecisa nesse ponto, mas rapidamente tomei uma decisão.

 — Não. Nunca provei sangue humano, mas o cheiro é delicioso.  

 — Pois é assim que se fala querida. — Aro disse, rindo, e mandou uma vampira de nome Heidi buscar comida pra gente.  

 — Eu tenho um bom pressentimento com você Bella. Amanhã mesmo Alec vai ensiná-la a lutar. — Aro disse, me encarando com seus olhos nebulosos e leitosos por um longo momento. Depois, seu olhar se desviou para a entrada, onde uma vampira com olhos violetas (que eu desconfiei ser resultado de sobreposição de lentes azuis sobre olhos vermelhos) chegava, trazendo uma multidão de gente. Instantaneamente minha boca se encheu de veneno.

Todos eles entraram no salão, parecendo maravilhados com o lugar.

 — Este é o salão principal! — disse a vampira, sorrindo. Então ela atuava como guia turística.

 — Bem vindos a Volterra! — Aro disse, de braços abertos. — Podem fazer as honras. — murmurou baixinho, logo depois.

Eu, Alec e Jane nos precipitamos aos humanos a nossa frente, abatendo alguns com facilidade. Assim que senti o líquido âmbar entrar em contato com a minha garganta, entrei num frenesi quase desesperado, e drenei o primeiro em tempo recorde. Nunca tinha provado algo tão bom quanto sangue humano.

Drenei três, pois não estava com fome: tinha caçado antes.

Enquanto eu observava os outros caçando, pensei em todas as lembranças humanas que eu tinha. Eu era alguém boa não era? Um pesar chegou ao meu coração morto... Um pesar que durou pouco. De cabeça erguida, não havia mais o que discutir.

Meu nome era Isabela.

Eu era uma Volturi.

Eu era um monstro.

Eu não me importava.

 


	3. Mágoas

No outro dia, Alec e eu fomos para o pátio atrás do castelo. Como Aro tinha dito, eu ia aprender a lutar.

 — Nunca tente passar os braços em volta de qualquer oponente. É muito óbvio, e ele poderá facilmente evitar seu ataque e te matar. — Alec explicou, enquanto fazia alguns gestos para que eu entendesse da melhor forma as explicações.

 — Tudo bem  

 — Ataque pelos lados, gire, se esconda, recue, ataque... Você entendeu: Seja imprevisível. O elemento surpresa é a melhor forma de se matar um outro vampiro.

 — Então venha, e tente me pegar. — provocou ele, com um gesto de mão. Dei meu melhor sorriso amarelo e investi contra ele. Lutamos

 — Bom... Muito bom — Foi tudo o que ele disse, antes de se atirar a mim de novo. Eu tentava atacar e ele desviava. Até que com um movimento que eu nem sei de onde que veio,  eu estava com meus dentes a centímetros do seu pescoço, segurando seus dois pulsos para trás.

 — Eu ganhei — Eu falei, enquanto ele ria.

 — Poxa, Alec.Você perdeu! Eu não consigo ganhar de você e ela consegue! — Jane parecia brava.

 — Foi sorte. — Eu afirmei, secamente.

 — Alec! — Ela o chamou. Ela ficou olhando para ele por um longo tempo com um sorriso no rosto. Depois ela bufou

 — Eu estou perdendo meus poderes. Não funciona com você! — Jane falou, desapontada. E se retirou. Eu passei o dia inteiro lutando com Alec, enquanto eu o provocava e ele me provocava de volta.

No dia seguinte, de novo eu e Alec fomos lutar, só que desta vez nós não tínhamos platéia nenhuma. A luta foi mais cerrada, mas mesmo assim eu consegui ganhar.

 — Isto é chato! Eu não vou tentar encostar em você mas você encosta em mim primeiro e quase arranca meu braço. — Ele exclamou. Eu fui imediatamente olhar o braço dele.

 — Não foi nada. Sangue humano cura as feridas rapidamente. — Ele afirmou. Eu me levantei, e nossas bocas ficaram a centímetros de distancia. Ele me olhava maravilhado, como se eu fosse a oitava maravilha do mundo. Num movimento imperceptível para mim, ele selou o espaço entre nós, me dando um beijo. Eu não sei porque, eu retribuí. Então eu percebi que Aro vinha nos corredores, então separei nossas bocas e me atirei a ele num gesto de luta. Ele entendeu o disfarce, e nós começamos a lutar novamente.

 — Precisamos de vocês aqui. Troquem de roupa e venham logo. Felix quer lhes falar algo. — Aro disse

 — Felix? — Eu perguntei, depois que Aro se retirou.

 — É mais do nosso Clã. Ele não te conheceu ontem porque não estava em Volterra. Ele está ansioso para conhecer a “garotinha do Aro” — Ele disse, fazendo aspas com os dedos

 — Garotinha do Aro?  

 — Sim. Jane não está muito satisfeita, sabe, ela meio que tem inveja de você — Eu me virei, incrédula, o choque claro em meu rosto. Ele riu.

 — Inveja? De mim? Isabela? — Ele gargalhou mais alto

 — Sim... Digamos que você é a única pessoa que me faz falar. —  Ele disse

 — Hã?  

 — Ah, claro. Eu falo demais quando eu estou perto de você. Ninguém aqui tem uma comunicação direta comigo, dizem que eu sou um vampiro de poucas palavras. — Ele ria

 — Só isso? — Eu perguntei, desconfiada.

 — Sim. Jane é a minha irmã, e não fica feliz em saber que uma mera desconhecida está se dando melhor comigo do que ela. — Ele tinha uma certa... Insegurança ao dizer essas palavras. Um traço humano que eu ainda tenho, é a minha percepção. Ele estava mentindo,  eu descobriria o porque de Jane não gostar muito de mim.

Tive que trocar de roupa,já que a minha estava destruída da luta. Meu quarto lembrava um  bistrô parisiense. Era enorme, salmão, com um guarda-roupa imenso, que ocupava quase toda a parede lateral. Lá dentro, roupas que cobriam a maior parte da nossa pele. O banheiro tinha uma banheira adorável e uma ducha a direita. Vesti um vestido preto de mangas compridas, porque, apesar de ser verão, Volterra era um lugar muito gelado.

Cheguei ao grande salão. Um vampiro desconhecido, que eu deduzi ser o Felix, me entregou outra manta negra, que cobria mais tudo, menos o meu rosto.

 — Qual é a missão, Aro. — Alec disse.

 — Um casal de crianças imortais e seu criador fazendo estrago. Eles estão matando sem sequer se preocupar em esconder os corpos, e estão exibindo sua pele sem o mínimo de inibição, não estão nem aí para quem assiste. — Crianças imortais? _“Devem ser umas pestes”_ pensei.

 — Vamos, não podemos perder mais tempo.  

 — Claro Felix. — disse Jane. Eu e Alec assentimos, e logo estávamos correndo em direção a fonte (literalmente) de inibição. Aquelas crianças não tinham o mínimo de medo de se exibir! Mas eu não queria matá-las. Não mesmo. Eu era alguém boa, e eu tinha que me lembrar de não perder o pouco de humanidade de me resta.

Alec matou a primeira criança com um único golpe. Eles iam se focar no maior quando caíram duros no chão. O vampiro sorria satisfeito. Então ele deve ter um dom... Ela olhou para mim, e eu fiquei com tanto medo... Mas nada aconteceu. Ele olhou, sorriu, encarou, fez careta... Não me afetava em nada. Sorri maleficamente  e ele recuou para trás. Me atirei a ele como um tigre irado, enquanto ele fazia o mesmo. A luta estava em vantagem para ele, já que a criança imortal também estava lutando.

Eu precisava acordar os outros. Enquanto eu lutava, eu pensava. De repente, a lembrança de Edward veio lívida, como se tivesse acontecido a poucas horas. Minha mente se encheu de ódio. Eu não gostava de me lembrar dele. Mas eu não sabia o quanto a lembrança desta conversa me seria útil.

 

**_"Porque você consegue ler mentes? E e só você? E Alice ver futuro? Como isso acontece?"_ **

**_Eu sentí ele levantar os ombros na escuridão. "Nós realmente não sabemos. Carlisle tem uma teoria... ele acredita que todos nós temos alguma coisa em nossa vida humana que era muito forte, e que quando trazemos essa coisa para a nossa outra vida, ela é intensificada- como nossas mentes e os nossos sentidos. Ele acha que eu já devia ser sensível aos pensamentos das pessoas ao meu redor. E Alice tinha previsões, onde quer que ela estivesse"._ **

 

Então uma ideia nasceu. Se uma qualidade humana é aumentada quando nos tornamos vampiros, talvez eu tenha um dom. _Uma qualidade... Uma qualidade..._ Eu tentava me lembrar de uma qualidade humana minha que pudesse virar um dom,  enquanto eu tentava conservar a minha vida.

A luz então nasceu. _Edward não podia ler minha mente! Ele falava que era como se eu tivesse um escudo na minha cabeça, que o impedia de ver o que eu pensava. Talvez este mesmo escudo possa ser aumentado para as pessoas ao meu redor_. Era arriscado, mas eu resolvi tentar. Fechei meus olhos , e me concentrei em Alec, Jane e Felix. Então eles se levantaram. O vampiro não esperava aquilo, e recuou, de supetão.

 — Fiquem perto de mim! Assim ele não conseguirá mexer na mente de vocês. — Eu falei.  O vampiro se levantou, olhou para eles e sorriu. Jane sorriu de volta, e instantaneamente, ele começou a se contorcer, como se estivesse sentindo dor. Eu pulei para a criança e comecei a desmembrá-la. Vi que Felix fazia o mesmo com o outro.

Juntados os membros, derramamos querosene e jogamos um fosforo. O cheiro doce de fumaça tomou conta do ar.

 — Uma missão cumprida. Vamos? — Alec me perguntou, pegando em minha mão. Eu sabia que ele estava pensando no beijo, mas preferi me mostrar alheia, enquanto corríamos de volta para o castelo

 — Como foi? — Aro perguntou, com sua voz gentil.

 — Estranho. — Afirmou Felix, olhando fixamente para mim.

 — Deixe-me ver. — Aro ordenou. Felix se aproximou e estendeu a mão para ele. Aro fechou os olhos por um minuto.

 — Suas lembranças estão imcompletas. — Ele disse.

 — O criador das crianças tinha um dom de nos deixar inconsciente. Apenas Bella não foi afetada, eu acho. — Felix afirmou.

 — Uma pena que eu não possa ver as lembranças de Bella — Aro suspirou. Eu refleti um segundo. Se eu podia aumentar meu escudo, eu poderia tirá-lo também. Não custava tentar.

 — Aro, tente novamente. — Eu disse, estendendo a mão para ele. Ele a tocou, e eu me lembrei de tudo na luta.

 — Formidável! — Disse ele — Bella tem o poder de inibir qualquer poder que manipule a mente vampírica. Ela cria um escudo, que pode ser pequeno o bastante para proteger apenas a si mesma, ou grande o bastante para cobrir a todos nós. E claro, ela pode retirá-lo quando quiser. Magnífico! — Ele exclamava, feliz. Eu estava envergonhadíssima. Não gostava de ser o centro das atenções, mesmo depois da minha transformação. Olhei para Alec, que me mandou um sorriso encorajador. Eu sorri de volta.

 — Bom, podem voltar as suas atividades, uma vez que Bella não parece muito confortável. — Agradeci silenciosamente para ele.

 — Vamos voltar a lutar? — Eu disse para Alec.

 — Sim, vamos logo. — Ele disse, pegando na minha mão. Nós lutamos por duas horas, incessantemente, sem uma só pausa. Ninguém conseguia se aproximar de ninguém, até que ele finalmente conseguiu se empoleirar nas minhas costas.

 — Dessa vez, eu ganhei, Isabela. — Disse ele, me dando um beijo na garganta. Ele foi subindo, distribuindo beijos pelo meu pescoço. Eu estava aproveitando, quando a lembrança daquele mal-amado do Edward.

 

**** **_“Eu sinto sua falta”, eu sussurrei._ **

**_“Eu sei, Bella. Acredite em mim, eu sei. É como se você tivesse levado metade de mim com você”._ **

**_“Então, venha pegá-la”, eu desafiei._ **

**_“Breve, assim que eu puder. Mas eu vou te deixar a salvo primeiro”. A voz dele estava dura._ **

**_“Eu te amo”, eu lembrei ele._ **

**_“Será que você poderia acreditar que, a despeito de tudo em que eu te envolvi, eu te amo também?”_ **

**_“Sim, na verdade, eu posso”._ **

**_“Eu vou te buscar logo”._ **

**_“Eu estarei esperando”._ **

 

Como eu odiava essas lembranças! Eu odiava Edward! Eu o odiava por não ter ficado do meu lado, partido meu coração e ainda não me protegido na hora que eu mais precisava. Ah, se eu o encontrasse eu iria quebrar seu pescoço  sem dó. Eu o odiava por tudo o que era mais maldito nesse mundo.

Mas isso tudo se apagou quando os lábios gentis de Alec encontraram os meus. Todo o meu ódio, todas as minhas mágoas se perderam naquele momento. E pela primeira vez, em dez anos, eu estava realmente feliz.


	4. O Clã Cullen volta

Os próximos quarenta anos foram muito educativos. Eles estavam me treinando para ser uma verdadeira Volturi: Eles me ensinaram a lutar de quinze jeitos diferentes, me ensinaram a caçar sem fazer estrago, me ensinaram a usar meus poderes, me ensinaram a descartar o corpos... Me ensinaram a não ter medo de matar. Nós somos assassinos, nossa essência é assassina, nossa alma é assassina... Tentar o contrário para quê? E com isso eu me tornei uma pessoa fria, sem sentimentos.

Nesse tempo, eu e Alec desenvolvemos um tipo de relacionamento. Não era namoro, era... Uma amizade com benefícios. Apenas com Alec eu conseguia ser o mais proxima possível da pessoa boa que eu fui um dia. Com ele, eu era praticamente igual à Bella humana, aquela que não tinha preocupações com nada, aquela que só tinha seus dilemas adolescentes. E por mais que eu não quisesse admitir, eu sentia ainda mais falta de ser humana, de comer comida, de dormir, de envelhecer. Tem dias que penso no meu pai e me vem a ideia de que ele pode estar morto. E eu começo a chorar em soluços despedaçados, já que as minhas lágrimas já secaram a muito tempo. Também penso em Jacob, meu amigo lobisomem e em tudo que poderíamos ter vivido juntos. E os soluços só ficam mais altos, porque eu quero mesmo chorar e as lágrimas não descem.

 — Bella querida, venha cá. — Aro me chamou, me tirando de meus devaneios.

 — Sim, Aro. — Eu disse, já no grande salão.

 — Hoje à noite nós vamos receber a visita de um velho amigo meu e sua família. Eu soube que eles tem poderes mentais, então eu gostaria que você e arrumasse e colocasse o escudo em cima de todos nós, só por garantia. E arrume os quartos de hóspedes, só por garantia. São quatro quartos, ok?

 — Claro. Jane, você pode me ajudar a me arrumar? — Eu perguntei

 — Vamos lá, Bellinha. — Ela disse. Nos dois primeiros anos ela não gostava muito de mim, porque ela meio que tinha ciumes pelo Aro me chamar de querida. Mas depois de um tempo ela começou a me aceitar no Clã, e nós nos tornamos grandes amigas. Eu me sentia muito a vontade com ela, e nós compartilhávamos nossas mágoas, nossas tristezas e pensamentos. Ela era, depois do Alec, minha melhor companhia neste castelo gigante.

 — Nós só temos sete horas, temos que ser rápidas. — Ela disse, feliz, enquanto jogava um vestido azul em cima da cama. Bufei. Eu nunca gostei de servir de Barbie pra ninguém.

 — Anda, venha cá. — Ela disse, enquanto eu deslizava o vestido azul pelo meu corpo. Azul sempre ficou muito bem em mim. Eu só não gosto muito de azul porque azul era a cor que Edward mais gostava de ver em mim. Agora, além de odiá-lo, eu odiava tudo que estava relacionado com ele. Jane soltou meus cabelos ainda molhados do banho e começou a secá-los. Depois de escová-los e pranchá-los, ela começou a enrolá-los em várias máquinas de baby liss.

Enquanto ela se divertia comigo, eu peguei o meu exemplar novo de _O Morro dos Ventos Uivantes._ Mesmo depois de tantos anos, ainda era meu livro favorito.  Fiquei folheando as páginas até que Jane terminou.

 — Pronto! Veja só! — Ela disse. Eu me olhei no espelho. Eu estava linda! O vestido era de seda, e ficou muito bonito no meu corpo. Meus cabelos foram cuidadosamente arrumados em um meio preso meio solto.

 — Jane, você é uma realizadora de milagres

 — Valeu! — Disse ela, se retirando. Eu corri para arrumar o quarto de hospedes, e depois fui para o meu quarto, esperando Aro me chamar.

 — Finalmente, Carlisle! Finalmente! — Eu gelei. _Carlisle!_

 — Que bom ver você de novo Aro. Quero que você conheça minha família. Alice, Esme, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie e Edward. — Eu estava tensa, e rosnados insistiam em sair do meu peito. Um sorriso maléfico apareceu em meu rosto: Depois de cinquenta anos, eu iria ver Edward de novo.

 — E agora, eu quero apresentar a você, Carlisle, nossa mais nova adição... Isabela! — Ele disse. Então, eu entrei graciosamente na sala. Alice estava com uma expressão indiferente. Ela já sabia, mas Edward não pode ler sua mente por causa do meu escudo. O resto estava chocado, principalmente Edward.

 — Prazer, Isabela. — Disse Carlisle, educadamente. Eu não odiava Emmett, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Esme... Eu odiava apenas o Edward, por isso eu manti o mesmo tom.

 — Prazer conhecer você e sua família adorável! — Eu disse, elegantemente desfilando até o meu lugar costumeiro, entre Aro e Alec. Este pegou na minha mão, e eu sorri para ele.

 — Carlisle, seria muito agradável se você e seu clã ficassem conosco por um tempo. Eu adoraria conhecê-los melhor. — Aro disse, simpaticamente

 — De quanto tempo estamos falando? — Perguntou Jasper.

 — Um ano ou dois. — Eu quase engasguei. Conviver dois anos com o Edward? Eu queria berrar, gritar, matar... Mas apenas contorci meu rosto em uma careta diabólica.

 — Nós adoraríamos. — Carlisle aceitou. Agora sim, eu quero extinguir o Clã Cullen.

 — Seus quartos já estão prontos. Isabella  os arrumou para mim. — Aro disse

 — Isabela parece ser uma vampira bastante eficiente. — Edward apontou. Aro assentiu.

 — Você não faz ideia. — Eu sussurrei baixinho.

 — Alec e Bella irão levar vocês a seus aposentos. — Disse Aro. Eu bufei. Eu peguei uma pedra que se soltou da pilastra,  e ela virou pó em minhas mãos. Eu queria morrer. E eu sabia que os proximos anos iam ser o meu inferno particular. Então Alec apertou a minha mão mais forte, e uma onda de segurança dominou meu corpo. É, talvez eu conseguisse aguentar.


	5. Bella... Doce Bela...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pov Edward.

O lider do Clã Volturi nos mandou uma gentil carta, convidando nossa família a conhecer Volterra. Meu pai, amigo do mesmo a muito tempo, aceitou o convite. Estávamos indo em direção ao aeroporto de Seattle, o mais proximo desse fim de mundo no qual nós moramos. Infelizmente, na nossa rota para Seattle, Forks está incluída. Forks me lembra Bella. Doce Bella... Deve estar uma mulher feita, casada com um homem que a mereça. Era isso que eu queria para ela quando parti, mas pensar nessa possibilidade só traz dor ao meu coração morto. Ao passar pela cidade, pode deslumbrar de uma horrível visão do cemitério. Fui varrendo os caixões, lendo os nomes escritos neles, quando meu coração gelou. O nome da _minha_ Bella estava em um dos caixões. E a data de falecimento foi cinco meses depois da minha partida! Comecei a soluçar, pedindo para qualquer força superior que as lágrimas descessem. Mas só saíram soluços, e mais soluços. Minha Bella... Morta... Era dor de mais para o meu coração, mesmo morto.

Minha família ficou muito triste por minha perda, mas também não parou o mundo por causa dela. Ninguém se arriscava a pensar nada relacionado a Bella, e  eu agradeci mentalmente a eles por isso. Eu solucei por toda a viagem de avião. Desembarcamos em Roma, e corremos em velocidade vampiresca em direção a Volterra. A comida era muito farta naquele local, e a corrida teria sido revigorante se eu não estivesse em luto.

Então um vampiro chamado Felix nos levou para dentro do enorme castelo. Tentei vasculhar algo suspeito em seus pensamentos, mas só haviam coisas triviais. Algumas lutas entre eles mesmos, o seu interesse secreto em Jane entre outras coisas. Finalmente entramos no grande salão. Eu esperava vislumbrar de seus pensamentos, mas tudo o que eu conseguia ler era o vazio. E quando chegamos no grande salão, os pensamentos da minha família desapareceram também. Alice deu um pulo imperceptível para quem não estivesse prestando atenção, mas eu não podia ver sua visão. Eu estava agoniado.

 — Finalmente, Carlisle! Finalmente! —  Aro disse, sentado em sua cadeira.

 — Que bom ver você de novo Aro. Quero que você conheça minha família. Alice, Esme, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie e Edward. — A expressão de Aro passou de monótona para excitada. 

 — E agora, eu quero apresentar a você, Carlisle, nossa mais nova adição... Isabela! — Então, eu gelei. _Minha_ Bella entrava graciosamente na sala, com uma elegancia impossível para um humano. Mas ela não era humana. Ela era uma vampira! Seu sorriso ainda mais deslumbrante, seus cabelos ainda mais brilhantes, sua pele ainda mais bonita contrastando com o azul... A _minha_  Bella estava ali, viva, maravilhosa. Então ela atravessou o salão e se posicionou do lado do vampiro Alec. Este pegou na sua mão, e ela sorri. Ela e _Alec?_ Mas ela era a _minha_ Bella. Ou... Eu não tinha mais certeza.

 — Prazer, Isabela. — Disse Carlisle, educadamente. Eu queria falar que nós nos conhecíamos, mas acho que Aro desconhecia este fato.

 — Prazer conhecer você e sua família adorável! — Ela disse. Sua voz era uma linda música para os meus ouvidos.

  — Carlisle, seria muito agradável se você e seu clã ficassem conosco por um tempo. Eu adoraria conhecê-los melhor. — Aro disse, simpaticamente. Eu queria que eles aceitassem. Eu queria o amor de Bella de novo...

 — De quanto tempo estamos falando? — Perguntou Jasper.

 — Um ano ou dois. — Aro disse. Bella engasgou. Suas mãos em punho, e no seu lindo rosto apareceu uma careta diabólica.

 — Nós adoraríamos. — Carlisle aceitou. Eu queria sorrir, mas me limitei a uma olhadela super significativa para Alice. Ela tinha  visto Bella entrando aqui. Era esse o motivo de sua inquietação.

 — Seus quartos já estão prontos. Isabella  os arrumou para mim. — Aro disse. Eu não queria dar na cara que eu já a conhecia. Mais do que o meu próprio coração morto. Mas achei que não ia ser educado. Me limitei a fazer um elogio, mesmo que indiretamente.

 — Isabela parece ser uma vampira bastante eficiente. — Aro assentiu.

 — Você não faz ideia. — Bella sussurrou baixinho. Ela nos acompanhou até o quarto.

 — Gostaria de falar com você em particular, Bella. — Eu disse. Ela se virou para mim, o ódio estampado em seu rosto.

 — Isabela, pra você. — Ela corrigiu, me puxando pelos corredores do longo castelo, até chegar a um porão.

 — Você tem dois minutos. — Ela disse.

 — O que significa isso? — Eu perguntei

 — Ah claro! Você quer saber porque eu estou aqui, viva e feliz? — Ela perguntou, seus olhos vermelho escarlate me encarando profundamente. Ela matava pessoas para mantê-los daquela cor. Ela amava os humanos. Ela era a pessoa mais altruísta que eu conheci. Mas aqueles olhos escarlate me incomodavam profundamente. A dona daqueles olhos não poderia ser a Bella que eu conheci.

 — U-hum...  

 — Vamos resumir. Você é um idiota, e me deixou. Aí eu fiquei desprotegida, e um vampiro desconhecido quase me matou. Se não fosse pelo meu melhor amigo lobisomem, eu estaria no céu ou no inferno neste exato momento. Mas eu acho que se eu morresse, você não ia sentir minha falta, não é? Era isso que você queria não é? — Nesse momento, suas palavras me atingiram como um peso de uma tonelada.

 — M-mas... O que você quer dizer? — Eu não estava realmente entendendo. Ela me deu um tapa na cara.

 — Isso significa que eu odeio você. — Ela disse, se retirando.

 — Mas... Bella...

 — Seu tempo acabou. — Ela disse, saindo dali. Meus soluços eram altos, visíveis. Eu amava Bella. Ela era a dona eterna do meu coração. Mas o coração dela era de outro. Ela me odiava. E só tinha um ódio maior do que o ódio que ela sentia por mim.

O ódio que eu sentia por mim mesmo.


	6. Saudades

— Vamos resumir. Você é um idiota, e me deixou. Aí eu fiquei desprotegida, e um vampiro desconhecido quase me matou. Se não fosse pelo meu melhor amigo lobisomem, eu estaria no céu ou no inferno neste exato momento. Mas eu acho que se eu morresse, você não ia sentir minha falta, não é? Era isso que você queria não é? — Eu percebi que as minhas palavras o atingiram em cheio. Sorri internamente.

 — M-mas... O que você quer dizer? — Ele era burro a esse ponto?  As lembranças dos meus três dias de tortura voltaram com tudo, e eu não resisti. Dei-lhe um tapa na cara.

 — Isso significa que eu odeio você. — Me limitei a dar uma resposta, e fui me retirando.

 — Mas... Bella...

 — Seu tempo acabou. — Eu disse, saindo dali. Não achei que tinha sido dura demais com Edward. Achei que eu peguei leve demais, até. Se eu tivesse dito tudo o que eu queria, antes mesmo de eu terminar eu estaria cravando meus dentes em seu pescoço, arrancando-o. Só não fiz isto porque o resto da família Cullen não merecia esta perda. Alem do mais eles foram muito bonzinhos não revelando que nós já nos conhecíamos.

Voei pelos corredores do castelo, até que Alice apareceu subitamente no meu caminho.

 — O que pensa que está fazendo?

 — Quero falar com você Isabela. — Seu semblante estava sério. Não se parecia em nada com a Alice alegre e histérica que eu tive a oportunidade de conhecer.

 — Se é sobre Edward, pode esquecer. Já disse a ele o que eu tinha de dizer. — Eu disse, no meu tom indiferente.

 — Tenha cuidado com as suas palavras... O futuro não tem boas coisas a revelar sobre você. — Ela disse, antes de desaparecer. Não entendi nada. Fiquei com cara de tacho no corredor até me dar conta de que estava fazendo o papel de uma perfeita idiota.  Dei de ombros e voltei a correr. Mesmo cinquenta anos depois de ter virado vampira,  eu ainda sentia como se a sensação de liberdade que eu experimentava quando corria fosse nova. Eu amava correr, principalmente com  meu equilibrio perfeito, sem achar em algum lugar no qual tropeçar.

Passei por uma das sacadas, e lá estava Alice, só, com os olhos ligeiramente fora de foco. Enxergando sem enxergar... Uma visão! Parei ao seu lado, de braços cruzados, esperando ela acordar. De repente ela pulou, e piscou várias vezes.

 — O que você viu?

 — Victoria... — Alice estava séria

 — O que tem a Victória? — Ela não me intimidava mais. Se nós lutássemos eu ganhava, simples.

 — Ela voltou a Forks... — Agora sim, eu comecei a me assustar.

 — Ela queria você... — Ela estava me deixando aflita

 — Não achou você, e por estar com raiva... — Eu estava assustada

 — Então ela matou um cara de noventa anos. — Foi isso. E eu com isso? Era um humano qualquer que já estava com um pé na cova.

 — Não é um humano qualquer, Bella. É seu pai. — Suas palavras me atingiram com um peso de mil toneladas. Eu recuei três passos para trás, incrédula, enquanto ela me olhava com uma expressão de pena.

 — P-porque agora? — Fazia cinquenta anos que eu tinha partido.

 — Digamos que os lobos fizeram um bom trabalho guardando a cidade. Ela não conseguia passar pela defesa deles, então ela esperou. Os garotos então desistiram da tranformação, acreditando que Forks estava segura. Então ela finalmente conseguir entrar em Forks. Ela sabia que você não morava lá, mas tinha certeza de que na sua antiga casa havia alguma coisa que indicasse pra onde você foi. Quando ela viu sua falsa morte, ficou furiosa, e matou Charlie. — Eu queria chorar. Mas havia um ponto naquela declaração que me intrigava.

 — Falsa morte?

 — Seu pai fez um enterro simbólico pra você. Acho que, na cabeça dele, isso ajudaria a aliviar a dor, a saudade que ele sentia de você.

 — Morreu mais alguém? — Eu perguntei. Ela estava indecisa, mas logo depois se decidiu.

 — Jacob e o wolfpack tentaram impedir.  — Ela tentava voltar as suas visões.

 — Eu não consigo ver direito, Bella. Eu não consigo ver os lobos. A únicas coisas que eu consigo ver é o povo de Forks enterrando alguém e uma mulher gritando Jacob, Jacob, Jacob! — Ela repetiu as palavras que via em suas visões.

Corri para meu quarto, caindo de joelhos no chão assim que atravessei a porta. Soluços e mais soluços. Deitada na cama, eu só poderia pensar.  Entre os meus soluços, as poucas lembranças da minha vida humana voltaram, fragmentadas. E os meus soluços só ficaram mais altos. Depois de um tempo, eles pararam. Eu entrei num estranho torpor. Alec entrou no quarto, me acalmando, passando a mão pelos meus cabelos, me dizendo que eu ia superar. Ele ficou ali a noite toda.

E enquanto eu estava no meu torpor, pensei em Victoria. A vampira de cabelos ruivos. A mal-amada que havia matado meu pai. Meu pai, o homem que me amou e que me criou. Jacob, meu melhor amigo a qual devo a minha existencia,já que a minha vida acabou a cinquenta anos atrás. As lágrimas então corriam soltas em meus pensamentos, enquanto eu tentava resgatar as poucas memórias que me restavam. Murmurei baixinho, entre o meu torpor e a minha lucidez.

 — Eu amo você pai. Aonde você estiver. Eu amo você.  


	7. O baile de máscaras

Eu derramei todas as lágrimas interiores que me restavam naquele dia. Mas saber que tudo estava acabado me trazia um certo tipo de conforto. Acho que isso era a minha salvação.  Charlie tinha noventa e cinco anos e não ia viver mais do que dois.  Mas isto não me impediu de ficar de luto por alguns dias. Edward tentou entrar, mas Alec o colocava pra fora. Alice entrou e me confortou mais um pouco. Mesmo depois de tanto tempo, acho que ela ainda me considera sua amiga.

 — Bella querida, venha cá. — Aro chamou.

 — Sim... — Eu disse, quando entrei no salão. Todos os Cullens estavam la, junto da minha família.

 — Perante os últimos acontecimentos, esse castelo ficou triste demais. A vida foi feita pra gente se divertir! Então, como sempre fazemos de cinquenta em cinquenta anos, realizaremos um grande baile de mascaras vampírico! — ele declarou. Vi Jane, pelo canto do olho dando pulos de animação. Alice também tinha uma expressão feliz no olhar. Rosalie, esta, bom, não sei. Não falei com ela desde que os Cullens chegaram aqui, a uma semana atrás.

 — E... Todos os homens vão para a nossa cabana, na região dos arredores de Volterra. As meninas farão a decoração. Ah,e antes que qualquer um pergunte, eu também não ficarei aqui. Boa sorte meninas. — Ele terminou, com o seu grande sorriso simpático. Entãop todos os homens desapareceram. Eu ainda pude ouvir Aro dizer, ao longe

 — O baile é daqui a dois dias!

 — Decorar! — Alice exclamou.

 — Vamos LÁ! — Jane berrou. Então Alice e Jane, que com algumas horas já se tratavam como velhas amigas transformaram o castelo num verdadeiro cenário de _O Fantasma da Ópera._ Tudo decorado perfeitamente, com direito a comida cenográfica. Eu apenas observei.

 — Isabella. — Rosalie me chamou.

 — O que foi?   

 — O que pensa que está fazendo? — Ela perguntou. Eu não estava entendendo.

 — O que você que?.  

 — Quero que pare de maltratar Edward. Ele merece alguem bem melhor que você, não sei porque ele fica se remoendo. Você não é boa o bastante pra ele. —  Eu estava confusa. Porque ela veio falar sobre isso comigo? 

 — Eu não mandei ele me amar. — Eu disse. Sem perceber, estávamos as duas em posição de ataque.

 — Não é necessário brigar. Edward é um homem feito e sabe o que quer. Chega. — Berrou Alice. Bufamos, e nos separamos.

Dois dias são um tempo muito rápido para um humano. Rapidamente eu estava em meu quarto, me arrumando. Eu recusei destemidamente ser usada de Barbie de novo. Fiz cachos de baby liss em meu cabelo, coloquei um vestido azul escuro de um ombro só um xale da mesma cor. A máscara tinha plumas na lateral e deixava um tom de mistério em meu rosto. Meu cabelo ficou num meio preso meu solto. O scarpan preto completava o look. Vou admitir que nunca gostei de dançar, mas acho que se o meu equilibrio ficou perfeito, a minha capacidade de dançar deve ter ficado também. Passei um audacioso batom vermelho.

Fiquei no meu quarto lendo, até que eu escutei a valsa e os primeiros convidados chegando. Saí daquele forno, e encontrei Alice no corredor. Ela estava com um vestido  marrom tomara que caia lindo, com um cachecol charmosamente sobre seus ombros. Seus cabelos curtos estavam pranchados, e pela primeira vez não os vi apontando em todas as direções.

 — Deixe-me colocar a mascara. Apesar de que eu sou casada. Jasper me reconhece pintada de ouro a um quilometro de distancia. — Ela riu, colocando a máscara sobre os olhos. Eu acompanhei sua risada. Então Rosalie passou pelo corredor, acabando completamente com a minha autoestima. Ela estava matante, com um vestido tomara-que-caia vinho, justo, que caia para uma luva no seu corpo perfeito. Seus cabelos estavam cuidadosamente arrumados em um rabo de cavalo, e a máscara a deixava com uma aparencia de princesa. Desabei;

 — Bella. Autoestima é tudo, ok? Não deixe que isto te abale. Você é livre e desempedida agora, e concentre-se em arrumar alguém que te mereça, ok?

 — Eu entendi Alice. Mas precisava humilhar tanto assim?  

 — Há-há! — Ela disse, me puxando com graça para a o grande salão. Jane passou apressada por nós. Ela estava usando um vestido verde marinho, e seus cabelos estavam perfeitamente lisos, com pequenos cachos nas pontas. Fiquei surpresa, pois nunca a tinha visto sem o coque de sempre.

 — Você ficou bonita! — Gritei.

 — Obrigada! Você também! — Ela berrou, ao longe. Então, eu e Alice entramos. Os olhos de Jasper instantaneamente se viraram, maravilhados, para a pequena ao meu lado. Ela olhava para ele como se eles estivessem se vendo pela primeira vez. Eu estou sobrando aqui... O amor é nojento, principalmente pra quem está de fora. Amor só traz sofrimento. Me recuso a amar de novo para sofrer novamente. Mas este casal foi feito um pra o outro.

 — Errrr... Eu vou indo, Alice. — Eu disse, me retirando. Me sentei num dos pufes.  Edward veio em minha direção

 — Bella... — Quando ele falou isso, todos os meus esforços para me parecer alguém melhor foram pro espaço. Eu era de novo a Bella fria e indiferente;

 — Edward, pra você Isabella. Que saco!  

 — Quer dançar? — Ele perguntou.

 — Não. — Eu respondi, saindo de perto dele. Eu estava tentando tornar esses dois anos não tão ruins, mas eu tinha certeza que não daria certo. Varri o local, e vi uma mulher. Uma vampira claro. Seus cabelos estavam presos em um coque, com alguns cachos soltos. Um casaco de pele cobria a frente do vestido branco. Seu andar, sua graça... Aquele rosto me era familiar de algum jeito. E eu ainda iria descobrir porque. 

Dancei com Alec. Dancei com um tal de Eleazar, que é do Clã Denali, uma família que cultiva os mesmos habitos alimentares que os Cullen. Dancei com Demetri, Felix, Marcus, Caius e tive também a proeza de dançar uma valsa com Aro. Uma festa vampírica tem uma vantagem: as pessoas não se cansam nem dormem, ou seja: a festa dura quanto tempos os convidades quiserem que dure. Dancei com tantos vampiros que perdi a conta. Dancei com Emmett, mesmo com a cara feia de Rosalie. Dancei com Jasper, sobre o olhar feliz de Alice. Dancei com Carlisle, sobre o clima de meu mel é infinito de Esme.

 — Vi uma coisa que pode te tranquilizar. — Disse Alice, quando o relógio bateu as doze badaladas.

 — Diga.  

 — Vi alguma coisa acontecendo em Forks. Vi Leah abraçando Jacob, em flashes. Acho que isso significa que ele está vivo. Bastante machucado, mas vivo. — Eu ri e abracei Alice. Então, começou a confusão. Um casal estava brigando no canto. A mulher empurrou o homem, que empurrou outro vampiro, que empurrou outro, e outro, e outro. Um efeito domino vampírico. O homem, enfurecido, arrancou parte da cortina, que estava ligada a decoração, que estava ligada aos encanamentos, que se romperam. Jorrou agua para todos os cantos, molhando tudo e todos.

De repente, todos os convidados começaram a rir descontroladamente. Os penteados foram desfeitos, as maquiagens borradas, os vestidos estragados, os smokings perdidos... E todos rindo, achando graça uns dos outros. Meu vestido havia perdido boa parte da saia, se tornando um mini vestido. A alça também foi pro espaço, então ele se tornou um vestido tomara que caia. O de Alice havia sobrevivido bastante, mas o de Rosalie ficou engraçado . A saia perdeu praticamente todo o seu comprimento, ficando de um jeito indecente. A parte de cima ficou do tamanho de um toper, e os cabelos ficaram desgranhados. Ela estava envergonhadíssima.

Não que eu goste de rir da desgraça alheia, mas essa foi engraçada. Então finalmente nos levantamos, e pude ver que todos estavam na mesma situação que eu. Aro queria mostrar-se sério, mas seu semblante o traía completamente.

 — Tudo bem, vocês dois! Detenção. Não poderão vir as proximas cinco festas! — Disse ele, se segurando com esforço pra não rir. O casal abaixou a cabeça e saiu do grande salão. Todos nós nos levantamos, e as festa continuou normalmente, enquanto Felix consertava o encanamento. Enquanto comentávamos a roupa estraçalhada um do outro, pude ver pelo canto do olho, Rosalie correndo para fora.

 — Com licença cavalheiro. Vou ali e já volto. — Eu disse para o belo vampiro-armario com quem eu estava dançando. Corri pelo salão, chegando lá fora em poucos minutos.

 — Se você veio me humilhar, aproveite. — Rosalie disse.

 — Não vim te humilhar. Vim pra conversar com você.  

 — Fale.

 — Primeiro, quero te emprestar uma roupa. Eu sei que não deve ser fácil, o orgulho fica ferido e tal, mas você não pode deixar que essas coisas te afetem. Todos os convidados vão sair com uma boa história para contar durante séculos. Agora, a festa continuou como estava antes daquele cano estourar, só que o incidente virou motivo de piada pacífico. Entre na brincadeira. Não se rebaixe ao nível de pessoas que não te merecem. — Ela se virou. Seus cabelos desgranhados brilharam a luz da lua, e eu senti uma pontada de inveja. Seu rosto iluminou-se. Ela entendeu.

 — Amigas, ou no mínimo colegas? — Eu disse, estendendo a mão.

 — Amigas. — Ela disse, apertando a minha mão.

Arrumar uma roupa para Rosalie foi a coisa mais fácil que eu já fiz. Ela ficou maravilhada com a quantidade de roupas que eu mantinha no meu guarda roupa, e eu deixei que ela escolhesse a vontade.

Quando todos os convidados foram embora, suas roupas em estado deplorável, eu observei todos. Nada da mulher do casaco de pele. Algo nela me intrigava. Eu queria descobrir de onde eu havia visto aquele rosto mas as memórias estúpidas que eu tinha não serviam pra anda.  Foi uma noite divertida, com um clima leve. A concha que me cobria, a concha que mostrava a Isabela fria, inabalável e indiferente não se quebrou naquele dia. Mas começou a rachar.


	8. Conversa civilizada

— Porque nós ainda estamos limpando este castelo? — Alec reclamou. Fazia uma semana que o baile havia sido dado e nós ainda estávamos limpando a sujeira que havia sido feita. Eu estava com muita sede,meus olhos estavam tão negros quanto a escuridão.

 — Bella... — Edward disse. Edward tem sido um ponto difícil. Ele insiste, eu me esquivo. Não estou afim de conversar com um vampiro mal-amado e frágil que não consegue ouvir uma verdade na cara que já começa  a soluçar. Ele queria conversar, eu queria berrar. Ele queria pegar minha mão, eu queria arrancar seu pescoço fora.  Ele estava feliz por eu estar viva e eu estava infeliz por não ter o matado ainda.  E o pior: Alec começou a perceber a tensão que se instalava entre nós.

 — Isabella, pra você Edward, pela última vez! — Ele recuou dois passos.

 — Bella!  O que foi? Este daí está te enchendo a paciencia? — Alec disse, protetor.

 — Eu só quero conversar. — Edward falou. Alec ficou em posição de ataque e Edward também. Eu não queria ser o pivô de uma briga então olhei significamente para Jasper. Imediatamente eles se olharam, mais calmos, e se separaram.

 — Não quero conversa, nem quero ver você brigando com Alec entendeu? — Eu rosnei pra ele

 — Ah,  e eu te odeio. — Eu disse, antes de me retirar.  Pude ouvir um suspiro.

Depois de acabar (finalmente!) de limpar o castelo, eu fui pro meu quarto. Pode parecer coisa de cinema, mas ele tem um compartimento secreto. Atrás do meu guarda-roupa tem uma porta que dá para uma biblioteca recheada de livros. Mais de um milhão deles organizados pela primeira letra. Aquele lugar era o meu sonho.  Devolvi os que eu havia pegado, anotei na ficha e depois peguei mais cinco. Se eu passasse o dia inteiro lendo, eu poderia ter lido a sessão d da biblioteca em pouco tempo. Mas naquele castelo gigante sempre havia algo mais importante a se fazer. A noite tudo morre, e o tédio toma conta do local. Cada um em seu quarto, fazendo qualquer coisa. Eu lia. De repente escutei berros.

 — Ela não é sua! — Dizia... Alec?

 — Quem disse? — Edward disse. Eu vou quebrar aquele pescoço e que se dane a família Cullen. Saí de camisola mesmo, furiosa,  procurando pela origem da briga. Eu o avisei para não brigar com Alec.

 — Eu gosto dela — Edward rosnava

 — Eu gosto mais! — Alec revidava. Cheguei a grande sacada, que dava uma vista previlegiada de Volterra e as paisagens próximas. Os dois estavam tentando se matar. Idiotas

 — Calem a boca! Parem de brigar... Eu vou acabar pegando outra pessoa pra poder ser meu namorado. — Eu falei. Eles pararam imediatamente. Me olharam com os olhos quase saltando das orbitas. A cena era estupidamente hilária.

 — Calma... Calma... Não me matem, ok? — Eu tentei acalmá-los.

 — Bella, eu quero conversar com você. — Edward disse.

 — Mas eu não quero conversa! Eu quero matar você! Eu quero desmembrar você. Eu não quero conversa! — Eu berrei.

 — Mas... — Alec dizia. Me virei ternamente pra ele, suavizando o tom um pouco.

 — Alec se retire, por favor.  Mais tarde nós conversamos, ok? — Ele deu de ombros e se retirou. Fiquei novamente em posição de ataque, rosnando para Edward, que revidava.

 — Vamos conversar como pessoas civilizadas, por favor? — Ele me perguntou.

 — Promete que se essa conversa acontecer você me deixa em paz? — Eu murmurei. Ele assentiu

 — Vamos então. — Eu disse, me debruçando no parapeito e dando um ágil pulo. Era uma queda de aproximadamente vinte metros, mas para alguém como eu não era nada. Ele me seguiu.

 — O que quer? — Eu disse.

 — Você me odeia.

 — Não é uma pergunta. Mas você esta correto. Eu te odeio. — Eu afirmei.

 — Porque... Exatamente?

 — Porque você me deixou. Eu sofri. Se você tivesse ficado comigo, nenhum vampiro sequer se atreveria a chegar perto, pois havia um clã inteiro no meio.  — Eu comecei.

 — Mas...

 — Mas NÃO! Não dava. Além de você ter me deixado desprotegida, eu perdi todas as minhas chances de ser feliz com Jacob. Enquanto aquele maldito veneno queimava as minha veias, eu desejei a minha humanidade como nunca havia desejado... — eu o interrompi.

 — Mas Bella...  

 — Aqueles três dias de tortura foram o suficiente pra eu perceber o quanto você era estúpido e egoísta. — Eu olhei pra ele.

 — Talvez. Mas na minha cabeça, eu estar junto de você era um imã para o perigo. Vampiros iriam te perseguir a todo momento se eu estivesse por perto. Eu te deixei pra te proteger. —

 — É!!! E isso funcionou de um modo tããããããããão eficiente! Eficientíssimo!  — eu berrei, com ironia.  — Eu fui torturada por três dias,quase matei um lobo e meu pai por ser recem-nascida, virei a ultima coisa que eu gostaria de ser,  e você ainda acha que foi pra me proteger... Conta outra, Edward Cullen. Eu só não arranquei seu pescoço ainda porque sua família não merece esta perda. Só por isso.

 — Bella eu...

 — Isabela — corrigi.  — Chega de conversa, meu estoque de paciencia acabou. — Eu disse, escalando as paredes de volta para a sacada.

 — Eu não vou desistir, Bella. Eu não vou desistir. Eu ainda vou falar tudo o que eu quero pra você. Tudo!

 — Isabela pra você, Edward. I-S-A-B-E-L-A. Mas que porra! — Eu xinguei, me debruçando de novo no parapeito e pulando para dentro. Voltei para meu quarto,  irritada. Minha camisola azul havia se rasgado enquanto eu caminhava com Edward. Desgraçado. Troquei de camisola. Quando alguém bateu na porta.

 — Alec? — Eu disse. Mas não tive tempo pra mais nada. Ele me surpreendeu com um beijo. Mas não um beijo suave. Um beijo feroz. Depois pegou na minha mão e me conduziu elegantemente para o seu quarto.


	9. Quer se casar comigo?

Os Cullens foram caçar, enquanto Heidi buscava nossa comida. Eu não caçava havia três semanas e se um cachoro passasse perto de mim, eu iria ser capaz de drenar até a sua saliva, por causa da tamanha sede que eu sentia. Enquanto eu esperava, meus pensamentos imediatamente voaram até a minha conversa na semana passada com Edward. Suas palavras, de certa forma diminuiram meu ódio. Eu podia pensar no seu nome sem ter aquela vontade esmagadora de matá-lo. Eu podia  ver  seu rosto em minha mente sem transbordar cólera. Já era algum progresso.

Alec. Esse sim está diferente. Não conversa comigo, não olha pra minha cara desde a nossa noite maravilhosa. Estou começando a ficar incomodada. Parece que está distante, em outra galáxia... E Edward não parou de me encher. Toda hora tenta e tenta falar comigo. Jane está completamente apaixonada  por Felix e só descobriu isso agora, quase dois mil anos depois de conhecê-lo. Lenta...

 — E aqui é o lendário castelo. Vejam os materiais, as estruturas, os desenhos nas lacunas... — A voz de Heidi soou no corredor. E aquele cheiro delicioso entrou pelas minhas narinas

 — E aqui é o salão real. — Heidi anunciou, antes de se virar e atacar o mais próximo. De tamanha minha sede, bebi mais que todos os outros.

 — Sua sede excessiva é um problema. — Jane declarou.

 — Ah, eu fico tres semanas sem caçar e você quer que eu bebo o que? Dois? Poxa! Eu não sou tão controlada como você. —

 — Sua sede é esmagadora. — Alec disse, atrás de mim.

 — Vão me dar sermão agora? — Eu estava ficando irritada

 — Acalme-se.  

 — Não! Você não olha na minha cara e não fala comigo, Edward não para de me encher o saco, eu fico tras semanas sem caçar e ainda levo sermão! — Eu berrei.

 — Me desculpe! — Ele recuou. Eu bufei e me retirei. Ele me agarrou e tentou me beijar, mas eu me esquivei

 — Agora não Alec. Não quero companhia pelas próximas horas. — Eu disse. Entrei no meu quarto, devolvi os meus cinco livros que eu havia pegado e peguei mais cinco. Só faltavam cem livros para terminar a seção D. Levando em conta que ela tem quase dois mil livros, aquilo era uma vantagem e tanto.

Peguei um chamado Dom Casmurro. Logo que comecei a ler, me encantei pelo livro, principalmente por Capitu. De repente me deu uma vontade de sair daquele lugar e experimentar de novo a sensação de liberdade que eu tinha no começo...

Debrucei-me no parapeito da janela, e pulei. Corri, rapidamente, desfrutando da minha tão amada sensação de liberdade.  Corri por algum tempo, ate me certificar de que estava bem longe do castelo Volturi. Sentei-me e comecei a pensar. Alec estava tão distante, tão desligado... E Edward cada vez mais preguento. Jane me deixou de  lado, e Aro me esqueceu, em partes... Não era o melhor tempo da minha vida.

De repente , eu escuto alguem rastejando atrás de mim. 

 — Isabela Volturi? — Ele pergunta.

 — Não responderei.

 — Stress faz mal, sabia? — Ele disse. Girei meu corpo, e lá estava ele em posição de ataque. De repente ele pulou pra mim. Eu  peguei sua perna e tentei arrancá-la, mas ele meu deu uma rasteira e eu caí no chão. Logo eu estava de pé, de novo. Ele cravou seus dentes em meu pescoço, mas eu consegui pegar sua cabeça e o jogar para longe. A luta era dificil. Parecíamos dois tigres irados, nos atirando uns aos outros. Eu era uma melhor lutadora, mas ele era mais rápido. Ninguém não atacava ninguém, e isso estava me incomodando de um modo infernal.

 — Você é tão bonita... É um disperdício ter que matar você. — Ele afirmou. Então uma luz apareceu em minha cabeça.

 — Talvez... Você também é muito bonito. Eu não quero te matar, mas você me obrigou... — Eu disse, num tom sensual.  Ele se assustou, recuando alguns passos. Eu me aproximei. Ele não fez nada, mas ainda estava tenso, em posição de ataque. Eu encostei meus lábios em sua nuca.

 — Tem certeza que quer lutar? Poderemos gastar nosso tempo com outra coisa... — Então ele se virou e me beijou. Funcionou! Eu gritei internamente. Com um habil movimento eu parei com o beijo e instantaneamente arranquei seu pescoço com os meus dentes afiados. Ele deu um grito de agonia. Eu o despedacei. Eu sempre estava com um vidro de querosene, onde quer que eu fosse, então derramei o líquido sobre ele e o queimei. O cheiro adocicado da fumaça invadiu o ar.

Eu precisava avisar Aro do perigo. Então eu me virei e corri rapidamente para o castelo. No meio do caminho, eu bati em algo. Não poderia ser um muro, se não ele teria se quebrado. Se fosse um humano estaria morto. Então, concerteza, um vampiro, e estava em cima de mim! Quando eu aspirei aquele cheiro... Edward.

 — Você precisa tomar mais cuidado. — Ele disse. Foi quando eu virei a cabeça. Doce erro. Nossos rostos ficaram muito próximos. Então Edward selou nossos lábios num beijo que, a burra que eu era, retribuí. Enquanto eu o beijava uma sensação boa percorreu meu corpo... Fomos andando, sem selar o beijo, em direção ao castelo...

Alguém já te disse que você so percebe a merda que fez depois que ela está feita? Pois bem. Foi exatamente o que aconteceu. Quando eu acordei do transe, eu estava na minha cama, nua, com Edward ao meu lado.

 — Não. Eu não fiz isso! — Eu murmurei.

 — Você fez. — Ele disse, feliz.

 — Sai do meu quarto! — Eu berrei.

 — Ok, ok! Tchau! — Ele disse, se enrolando com o lençol e se retirando dali.

 — Eu... não... passei... a noite... com... Edward. — Eu afirmei, pra mim mesma. Mas eu não podia acreditar em minhas proprias palavras. Tomei um banho demorado, quando Alec bateu na porta.

 — Oi Alec. — Eu disse, desanimada.

 — Me desculpe por mais cedo. Eu juro que não queria te magoar, eu não sabia que você estava incomodada. — Ele estava nervoso.

 — Você não veio só pra pedir desculpas, não é, Alec? — Eu disse, dando espaço pra ele entrar.

 — Não. Eu vim te dizer algo. — Ele disse, se sentando na cama.

 — Diga, o que é então?

 — Eu te amo Bella. Quer se casar comigo?


	10. Nostalgia

Choque. Choque. Choque... Era tudo o que eu conseguia pensar. Primeiro eu fico com Edward Cullen. E quando eu acordo do transe... Alec vai e me pede em casamento... Eu estava confusa. Completamente desnorteada, tentando encontrar o fio da meada. Mas tudo o que podia passar pela minha cabeça era a culpa. Por mais que eu ainda não tivesse nada de sério com Alec, eu sentia que o tinha traido, passando a noite com... com... Edward Cullen. Eu preferia nem pensar nisso.

Se Alec tivesse me pedido em casamento há uma semana atrás, eu com certeza teria dito SIM com todas as letras. Mas agora eu estou tão confusa... Desde o pedido de casamento dele, há duas semanas, eu o venho evitando, me escondendo para não ter  que conversar com ele. Edward só se tornou mais grudento. Alice me persegue dizendo algo que tem haver com uma das suas ridículas visões.

 — Por favor Bella, abre essa porta! — Alec batia na porta insistentemente. Eu abri a porta, e ele entrou.

 — Me desculpe, Bella. Eu sei que peguei você de surpresa, e tals, mas eu precisava dizer aquilo. Eu não vou esperar uma resposta imediata de você, eu estou disposto a esperar a eternidade por você... Eu só quero que você volte a conversar comigo... Eu sinto sua falta. — Alec declarou. Me puxando para um beijo, que logo eu retribui. Meu coração pertencia a Alec... Eu deveria esquecer o evento com Edward e aceitar aquele pedido, mas uma parte da minha mente me dizia que eu nunca esqueceria.

O beijo foi ficando mais urgente, mas eu o repeli.

 — Agora não Alec. Qualquer um pode nos pegar em um momento ruim.

 — Hum... Que pena... — Ele disse, me dando um selinho.

 — Eu volto a noite. — Ele disse, desaparecendo.

Eu estava completamente confusa, meus pensamentos girando na velocidade da luz. Deitei na cama, olhando pro teto, pensando em Alec e em todos os nossos cinquenta anos de convivencia.  De repente eu entrei em uma especie de transe. Recuei, em meus pensamentos, sessenta anos, aparecendo então as poucas memórias humanas que me restavam.

Eu me via com meu pai, no dia em que cheguei na cidade de Forks. Me lembrei de uma idiota chamada Jéssica que eu conheci na escola. Eu era alguém responsável, tímida, na minha, que teve o azar de conhecer Edward Cullen. Se não fosse por ele... Mas eu resolvi deixar isso de lado. A sessão nostalgia estava boa demais para um vampiro idiota atrapalhar.

Enquanto eu ia voltando no tempo, eu comecei a me sentir feliz. Eu queria ser humana, mas graças a Edward aquilo não havia sido possível. Mas a medida que eu ia me lembrando da humana que eu um dia fui, eu percebi o quanto eu havia crescido. Eu era mais madura do que a minha idade exigia, mas a minha mente ainda se ocupava com coisas futeis, dilemas adolescentes inúteis.

Talvez a minha tranformação não tenha sido tão ruim, no final das contas. O mundo gira, e você aprende mais e mais coisas. Eu havia crescido junto com o mundo, com pessoas que gostavam de mim e me apoiaram. Eu não estava sozinha.  Haviam pessoas que estavam sempre do meu lado... Eu havia amadurecido. Eu havia me tornado alguém mais inteligente. Eu havia me tornado outra pessoa.

Então eu acordei do transe. Eu estava feliz. Eu não estava mais me sentindo culpada. As pessoas escorregam, porque eu não seria diferente?  Eu não havia me decidido em relação a Alec, mas havia mudado em relação a Edward. Eu ainda não gostava dele, mas meu ódio por ele diminuiu. Eu iria fingir que aquilo nunca aconteceu, mesmo sabendo que eu nunca ia esquecer.

Fui para o banheiro, e me presenteei com um relaxante tempo banho de espuma. Ainda na minha sessão nostalgia, me veio a lembrança intrigante da mulher do casaco de pele no baile de máscaras. Incomodada, tentei sem sucesso me lembrar de onde ela era familiar. Mas tudo o que eu conseguia ver era uma bola.  A resposta estava nas minhas lembranças humanas, mas eu não conseguia extrair nada. Bufei desanimada. Mas meu desanimo durou pouco. Logo eu estava feliz de novo.

Vesti uma camisola, e tentei de novo tentar me lembrar da mulher estranha na festa. Se eu tivesse ao menos visto seu rosto... Comecei a extrair, minuto por minuto, todos os momentos na festa. Então eu pude vê-la. Seu rosto, seus cabelos, tudo... Mas ela ainda não me era familiar. Memórias estúpidas.

 — Bella... — Alec bateu, já entrando.

 — Alec, eu gostaria de te pedir algo. — Eu disse.

 — Diga. — Ele disse, enquanto beijava meu pescoço.

 — Eu quero um tempo, ok? Eu quero pensar, refletir sobre a sua proposta. Mais saiba que eu te amo e isso não vai mudar tão facilmente. — Eu declarei, olhando profundamente nos seus olhos vermelho escarlate.

 — Promete? — Ele me perguntou.

 — Prometo.  

 — Então... Eu preciso ir. Alguém está vindo.  

 — Lembre-se que eu te amo. — Eu adverti.

 — Como seu eu pudesse esquecer. — Ele zombou.

 — Bella, deixe-me entrar, é a  Jane.  

 — Entre! — Eu estava feliz, com um sorriso estampado no rosto. E ela também.

 — Você não vai acreditar! — Ela berrou.

 — Quando você fala assim é porque é babado forte!  

 — Claro. Adivinha? — Ela disse, mostrando uma aliança no dedo. Eu estava chocada;

 — Felix me pediu em casamento, baby! — Ela cantarolou.

 — E você aceitou, obviamente.  

 — Claro. Sabe a irmã do Edward, a Alice? Ela vai me ajudar com a decoração. Eu já falei com o Aro, e ele vai nos apoiar. Tudo nos conformes. Rosalie, a outra irmã, vai me ajudar com o vestido. O casamento é semana que vem e eu mal posso me conter de animação! — Ela esguichou. Eu ri.

 — Parabéns, Jane. Você merece. — Ela então foi para os braços de seu amado Felix. Alec apareceu,e já foi me beijando. De repente, um grito.

 — O que será que é? — Alec perguntou.

 — Vamos ver. — Eu disse, me levantando.  Chegamos ao salão principal. E lá estava o Aro pegando delicadamente na mão de Alice.

 — O que aconteceu? — Eu perguntei.

 — Ela... Ela... Voltou — Alice arfou.

 — Quem aprontou? — Eu estava curiosa.

 — Victoria. — Alice se virou para me encarar.


	11. Intrigada

Eu arfei. Victoria. Todos me encaravam, e Aro logo percebeu.

 — O que você sabe, Isabela? — Aro me perguntou. Agora não teria escolha. Simplesmente eu teria que mostrar tudo a ele. Respeitosamente, eu andei ao seu encontro, e estendi a mão, baixando meu escudo. Ele viu tudo silenciosamente.

 — Eu não vou ficar brava com você,Bella. — Ele disse, percebendo meu nervosismo. — Não te culpo por esconder isso de nós. — Seu tom era doce e sua expressão era suave. Depois sua expressão se endureceu.

 — Edward! Você revelou nosso segredo a uma humana. Isso é contra as regras! Sua punição só não será pior porque esta humana se tornou uma de nós. Você quebrou o nosso segredo! Você compreende? —

 — Aro, podemos deixar os castigos para depois? Por favor... — Alice interrompeu, implorando compreensão. Aro assentiu

 — Diga-nos o que viu.  

 — Ela reuniu cinco clãs de vampiros experientes que estão dispostos a dominar Roma. Depois, se minhas visões estiverem corretas, ela vai passar para Florença, Veneza...  — Alice ia dizendo, pausadamente.

 — Um império. — Rosalie declarou.

 — Quantos, exatamente? — Felix perguntou, protetoramente enlaçando Jane pela cintura.

 — Dez.

 — Moleza! — Demetri concluiu, risonho. Alice se virou pra ele, séria.

 — Não comemore. Não são qualquer vampiros. São vampiros experientes, com dons. Eu só não consigo ver exatamente o objetivo deles. Se quisessem um império, poderiam muito bem dominar a França, a Alemanha ou a Holanda. Porque tão perto de Volterra? —  Alice se perguntava, desanimada.

 — Será fácil! Poderemos ir e acabar com eles com facilidade. — Jane não parecia assustada. Ela estava animada.

 — Ok. Mas eu não acho que devemos ir para essa batalha sem treinamento. Victoria é uma estrategista, e está experimentando novas tecnicas de luta. Acho que não seria prudente fingirmos que isso vai ser um passatempo. Vai ser uma batalha difícil.  Alice não parecia estar de brincadeira.

 — Tudo bem. Vamos treinar. E depois iremos impedí-los. Eles não devem, não podem e não vão criar um imperio. Simples assim. — Aro estava sério. — Podem ir treinar. Edward, Bella, fiquem aqui. Quero falar com vocês.

 — Certo. — Todos afirmaram. E se retiraram.

 — Tudo bem. Eu quero ouvir tudo isso direito. Bella...  

 — As minhas lembranças humanas são vagas Aro, mas é basicamente isso: Eu cheguei em Forks e entrei na escola. A família Cullen estudava lá, e eu logo fiquei encantada por Edward. — Minha voz estava levemente enojada. — Eu era inteligente, e estava certa de que havia alguma coisa errada. Com ajuda de alguns livros e lendas, eu concluí a verdadeira natureza de Edward.

 — O que fez? — Aro não parecia bravo. Ele estava curioso.

 — Comuniquei isso a ele. Ele confirmou. Então começamos a namorar. A partir disto, eu me lembro apenas que um vampiro chamado James tentou me matar, mas a família Cullen impediu.

 — Bom Edward, creio que você poderá preencher o vazio que Bella não se lembra, não é?  

 — Sim. Eu e Bella começamos a namorar, como ela mesma disse. Então um vampiro sádico ficou louco pelo cheiro de Bella e organizou um jogo para pegar Bella, o qual nós impedimos no último minuto. O que rendeu quatro costelas e uma perna quebradas, hematomas e uma hemorragia. — Edward parecia culpado ao dizer essas palavras.

 — E como explicaram quando deram entrada no hospital?  

 — Simulamos um acidente. Alice, Carlisle e eu fomos para um hotel onde deixamos todas as provas possíveis. Bella havia rolado as escadas, atravessados as janelas e caído do segundo andar.

Aro suspirou. Eu sabia que ele estava pensando em um castigo, e via a expressão agonizada de Edward por não poder ler sua mente, devido ao meu escudo. Um momento depois, ele se decidiu.

 — Bom, eu deveria castigá-lo, mas as consequencias de sua ação foram ofuscadas pela transformação de Bella. Acho que você vai ter uma sessão de tortura com Jane e ficará no castelo, ao invés de lutar. Será o bastante. Alguma objeção? —

 — Não, Aro.

 — Pois bem. Podem ir.

Edward e eu nos esgueiramos pelos corredores. Quando estávamos chegando na sacada, o lugar de onde eu amava dar altos pulos, ele murmurou.

 — Bella eu não estou bravo com você.

 — Desisto de dizer pra você me chamar de Isabela.E eu não queria saber se você está bravo comigo. Eu tenho que me odiar por ter escondido isso de Aro. Se não fosse por ele, eu teria ido matar você logo na minha primeira oportunidade. — Eu estava sendo milagrosamente polida e educada com ele. E pior: estava sendo sincera.

  — É mesmo. Tenho que me lembrar de agradecer a Aro, então.  

 — Eu se fosse você não iria. Acredite se quiser, mas ele está irritado com você. Ele é aparentemente inabalávelmente calmo, mas não se deixe levar.  — Eu disse.  E pulei da sacada, caindo em frente a Alec.

 — Minha vez. — Eu murmurei.

 — Como quiser. — Se atirando pra mim, nós começamos a lutar.

 — Não vá pelos ataques obvios. Tente surpreender o seu oponente. — Alice nos guiava. Tentando confundí-lo, eu resolvi tentar para a lateral. Ele se virou, caindo na minha armadilha. Dei um mortal pra trás, apoiando minha mão em seu ombro, derrubando-o. Depois me debrucei sobre ele, meus dentes a centímetros do seu pescoço.

 — Como a cinquenta anos atrás... Touchê. — Eu disse. Ele riu. Aro bateu palmas, como uma criança que acaba de ganhar um brinquedo novo. Todos lutaram com todos, e apenas as uma da manhã que todos puderam se recolher a seus quartos.

Comecei então a pensar no que Alice havia dito sobre Victoria.  Algo naquilo não se encaixava. Algo naquela história me intrigava profundamente. Repassei as informações de Alice, palavra por palavra, mas eu não conseguia encontrar o fio da meada. Bufei. Tomei um banho relaxante de banheira, vesti minha camisola e fui pentear meus cabelos.  Minha escova havia se quebrado quando eu... Fiquei com Edward. Por isso eu resolvi olhar no maleiro. A minha escova de bronze deveria estar ali.

Mas quando eu abri o maleiro, me surpreeendi. Ele estava completamente revirado,  minhas coisas completamente fora de ordem. Minha fita de cabelo favorita havia sumido, minha escova havia sido quebrada, meu relógio estilhaçado, e minhas roupas rasgadas. Quem havia mexido ali? Resolvi olhar também numa outra gaveta, uma que eu guardava apenas as tranqueiras que eu achava importantes e que eu só olhava de meses em meses.

Esta também estava revirada. Minha ampulheta havia sido quebrada, e minha coleção de moedas antigas roubada. Um vestido que eu mesma costurei havia sido roubado e meu espelho com moldura de ouro havia ficado sem moldura. Passei a mão pelos cabelos, nervosa. O cheiro não me era familiar, o que significava que não era nenhum dos Volturi nem nenhum dos Cullens. Fui na biblioteca, e meu exemplar favorito de o Morro dos Ventos Uivantes havia sumido. Soquei a mesa, com raiva, e essa se desintegrou debaixo das minhas mãos.

Suspirei de novo. Eu ia contar a Aro quando resolvi deixar passar. Não iria incomodá-lo com um assunto ridículo como pertences roubados. Eu poderia facilmente arranjar outros. Mas não pude deixar de pensar nisso enquanto estava deitada na minha cama, olhando pro teto. Eu considerava aquilo um momento de reflexão. Ultimamente aquele ato havia ficado muito frequente.

De repente, me veio de novo a lembrança da mulher do baile. Aquela mulher que me intrigava, como tantas outras coisas na minha vida. Tentei de novo, sem sucesso nenhum, me lembrar de onde eu a conhecia. Mas tudo o que eu consegui ver foi  uma bola de baseball, um boné de baseball e um campo de baseball, o que eu considerei um grande progresso, já que ao pensar na vampira eu não me lembrava de nada.

Voltei minha atenção para o teto. Ainda intrigada com os fatos daquele dia, fechei os meus olhos, desejando poder dormir. Como não conseguia, peguei um outro exemplar de o Morro dos Ventos Uivantes. Mergulhada naquela história, eu pude esquecer, pelo menos enquanto lia, todas as minhas dúvidas, intrigas e devaneios.


	12. Resposta

Foram duas semanas de treinamento, doze horas por dias, e a cada dia, Alice nos ensinava mais coisas sobre o inimigo.  Apesar de tudo, eu estava completamente desgastada. Não estava cansada, porque vampiros não se cansam, não suam, não sentem dores nas juntas, nem nas pernas nem nos braços... Eu estava desgastada mentalmente.

Desde o dia em que meus pertences foram roubados, meus pensamentos estavam a mil por hora. Eu estava decididamente movida a descobrir quem havia entrado no meu quarto, mas eu não conseguia nada. Ao mesmo tempo, eu estava tentando exaustivamente descobrir quem era a estranha na festa. Mas tudo o que eu consegui ver foi a mesma bola, o mesmo boné e o mesmo taco de baseboll de antes, mais o rosto de Jasper e a expressão monótona de Alice. Eu também conseguia escutar o barulho de um trovão.

Naquele dia porém, nós não teríamos treinamento. Jane e Felix iriam se casar, e uma grande festa seria dada. Eu era a madrinha do casamento e deveria estar relaxada,  calma para conseguir aguentar essa. Mas a ideia de festa me deixava nervosa, tentando imaginar se a vampira misteriosa estaria lá. Mas com a minha sorte...  Com certeza não.

Cheguei no meu quarto pensando nisso. A cama estava minuciosamente arrumada, e uma flor estava sobre ela. Suavizando os dedos para não partir o bilhete, eu o abri e delicadamente li o que estava escrito.

_Essa rosa me lembra você. Cheirosa, bela e marcante.Não estamos nos falando muito, e eu estou ansioso por sua resposta. Espero que já tenha decidido. Beijos daquele que mais te ama._

Eu sorri. Não precisava ler a assinatura pra ver quem era. Alec. Eu ainda não havia decidido, mas ele estava me pressionando. Ele queria ter certeza do meu amor por ele. Suspirei. Jane e Felix se casariam dali a duas horas e eu não estava pronta.  Entrei na banheira fervente enquanto hidratava meus cabelos, banhados em creme.

Coloquei um vestido vermelho, pra variar um pouco do azul. Depois, passei maquiagem e batom.  Um suspiro. O desanimo estava claro como água em meus olhos. Festas... Aquela palavra me dava arrepios! Mas eu tinha que encarar. Era pela felicidade de Jane. Outro suspiro, e eu deslizei pra fora do quarto. Alice havia se superado naquela decoração. O salão estava semalhante a uma caverna, com pequenas velas coloridas espalhadas pelo local. Alhos de mentira estavam pendurado em cruzes reluzentes. Agua benta estava jorrando em pequenos chafarizes.

 — Gostou? Jane queria juntar todas as lendas que tem haver com vampiros e criar uma decoração com ela. — Alice declarou, reluzente, enquanto andava em minha direção.

 — A-Alice... Ficou perfeito! Eu sabia que você era boa decoradora, mas sinceramente, você se superou! — Eu exclamei, enquanto ia para o canto do salão. Livros místicos estavam em cima de pequenas mesas, todas cobertas com o cheiro resulsante do alho.

 — Que bom que gostou! Eu fiz com o maior carinho, sem contar que esse alho ainda está grudado nas minhas mãos. — Ela se gabou. Se pudesse corar, estaria corada de prazer.

 — Você não mudou nada mesmo hein Alice? A cinquenta anos atrás você era a mesma Alice de hoje.  

 — Com uma diferença notável: Nós somos mais amigas, e não tem nenhum vampiro sádico te perseguindo. — Ela estava rindo melodiosamente.

 — Você se lembra? — Disse Rosalie, entrando na conversa. — Aquele dia, no campo de baseball, aí o Laurent, a Victoria e o James, loucos pelo seu sangue... Que, vamos combinar, era bem atraente. — Então, Demetri se sentou ao piano, e aquela música ridícula começou a tocar. Olhei sem graça para Alice e Rosalie, que assentiram com um sorriso, e foram pra seus devidos lugares. Eu ocupei o meu lugar de madrinha, enquanto Jane entrava.

Ela estava linda. Seus cabelos estavam cacheados a partir da metade do cumprimento. Maquiagem preta nos olhos, um batom rosa bem claro e o vestido cor de gelo. Tudo estava perfeito. Desde a entrada até a hora do tão esperado sim. Felix e Jane então eram finalmente marido e mulher. Depois, ela trocou de vestido, colocando um de seda, negro. A valsa começou então.

 — Me dê a honra desta dança, senhorita. — Alec disse, me puxando sem esperar pela resposta até o salão.

 — Eu não disse que sim... — Eu mandei de volta, fazendo doce.

 — Não me diga. — Ele disse, beijando meu pescoço. Ele era esperto, pois aquilo me desarmava totalmente, me deixando mole como marshmallow. Dançamos algumas seis músicas, até que eu finalmente me separei dele. Comecei a deslizar pelo salão, coisa que eu adorava fazer.

 — Uma dança? — Aquela voz soou atrás de mim. Edward Cullen. Mas, o mais estranho é que eu não tive vontade de matá-lo. Sem acreditar nas minhas próprias palavras, eu peguei a sua mão, e me deixei ser levada até o salão.

 — Tudo bem... — Eu me ouvi murmurar. Ele sorriu. Dançamos algumas músicas, trocando algumas palavras banais. Mas toda vez que a conversa ia na direção da palavra _cama_ eu mudava rapidamente de assunto. Eu podia conversar de tudo com ele, menos da nossa “noite” juntos. Depois de  três tentaticas sem sucesso de tocar no assunto, ele finalmente entendeu o recado, e parou de falar nesse assunto. Tirando isso, a noite foi boa e agradável. 

Depois, eu dancei com o noivo. Ele estava se divertindo muito. E estava muito bonito, também. Felix era alguém agradável de se estar.

 — Sua pele está muto exposta. Achei que você ia usar, sei lá, um xale ou um casaco de peles. — Ele disse, e se seguiu uma gargalhada. De repente eu parei. _Casaco de peles..._ Me separei dele.

 — Estou precisando de um pouco de ar. Aqui está muito cheio. — Eu me desculpei.

 — Vá pela sombra! — Ele disse, enquanto tomava Jane nos braços.

Então eu me debrucei no parapeito, e comecei a juntar cada caco de informação que eu havia conseguido. A mulher no baile: Alta, esbelta, pálida como qualquer outra vampira e usava um exótico casaco de peles. A bola de baseball, o bone de baseball, o taco de baseball, o rosto de Jasper, a expressão monótona de Alice... Juntei isso com a frase de Rosalie.

_— Aquele dia, no campo de baseball, aí o Laurent, a Victoria e o James, loucos pelo seu sangue... Que, vamos combinar, era bem atraente._

Subitamente, um novo caco de informação apareceu. Eu podia ver três vampiros. Um que eu reconheci sendo James. O outro, negro, que eu reconheci ser Laurent. E uma mulher, Victoria, ruiva, que usava um casaco de peles...

A luz então apareceu em minha mente. O casaco de peles era a chave! Era a Victoria na festa! Eu festejei. Mas logo depois, uma outra dúvida apareceu, afogando a anterior.

 — Que diabos vampíricos a Victoria estaria fazendo aqui?  


	13. Roma

 — A Victoria? — A voz de Jasper soou atrás de mim. Automaticamente Edward veio, provavelmente lendo seus pensamentos.

 — Victória? —  Ele repetiu. Suspirei, e abaixei o meu escudo. Ele me olhou surpreso, e fez uma careta enquanto via meu raciocínio. Ao terminar, coloquei meu escudo novamente sobre minha mente.

 — Obrigada por me deixar ler um pouco dessa sua mente esquisita. — Eu o olhei, com desprezo.

 — Chame minha mente de esquisita mais uma vez e verá o que vai acontecer com a sua. — Ele riu.

 — Como?

 — Eu tenho um homem chamado Alec a meu favor. — Sua risada aumentou.

 — E como você vai se certificar de que eu não vou ler os seus planos na mente dele?  

 — Oras, é só colocar meu escudo sobre sua mente e caso resolvido. — Ele parou de rir, e imediatamente quem começou a rir foi eu. Jasper nos olhava com cara de quem não entendeu nada.

 — Sim, Jasper. Era a Victoria sim. Só não entendo porque não a reconhecemos... — Edward respondeu a uma possível pergunta na mente de Jasper.

 — Alice. — Jasper chamou. Imediatamente ela apareceu, e fez uma careta muito feia enquanto Edward contava o caso.

 — Não a reconhecemos porque não estávamos concentrados nisto. Você sabe bem disso. E, além do mais, ela era uma na multidão. Haviam mais de trezentos vampiros, trezentos cheiros, trezentos completos desconhecidos. Não iríamos prestar atenção nela. Como a reconheceu Bella? — Ela perguntou.

 — Eu a vi na festa. Logo que bati o olho nela, havia algo nela que me intrigava, mas eu não sabia dizer o que. A medida que o tempo foi passando, novas coisas foram aparecendo, e eu percebi que a resposta para a minha pergunta estava nas minhas lembranças humanas.  

 — E... — Edward me incentivou.

 — Esse era exatamente o problema. As lembranças humanas eram vagas e inúteis para o meu caso. Nas ultimas duas semanas eu estava completamente desgastada, em decorrencia de ficar tentando lembrar. As únicas coisas que eu consegui nesse tempo foi um bone, uma bola e um taco de baseball,  o rosto de Jasper e o rosto de Alice.  

 — Continua, Bella! — Emmett apareceu de repente, com Rosalie no colo.

 — Então, Felix e Rosalie me deram a chave para o meu problema. Quando  Rosalie disse comentou sobre o incidente a cinquenta anos atrás, no campo de baseball, e quando Felix comentou que minha pele estava exposta, e que eu deveria usar um xale ou um casaco de peles, eu me lembrei da Victoria. Era o mesmo casaco. E a mesma vampira.  

 — Fico feliz em ter contribuído. Mas, repetindo a sua pergunta: O que a Victória estaria fazendo aqui? — Rosalie perguntou.

 — Acho que seria um reconhecimento da posição inimiga. O foco dela é você. Talvez ela tenha escutado que uma nova vampira entrou no clã Volturi e quis se certificar de que era você. Além do mais, quem perderia a chance de participar de um baile vampírico?  Milhares de vampiros sonham com esse convite. Se você o recebesse, recusaria? — Para a surpresa de todos, quem disse isso foi Emmett.

Todos nos viramos suspresos para olhar pra ele.

 — O que é que foi? Pareque que viram a Victoria! — Ele brincou. Todos rimos junto com ele. Mas logo depois ficamos sérios novamente.

 — Acho que, olhando por esse ponto de vista, Emmett está correto. Eles estarão tentado dominar Roma amanhã. Temos que avisar os outros. — Alice disse, distante. Então entrou de novo na multidão. Todos nos olhamos. A tensão estava no olhar de cada um. Mas ninguém estava mais tenso do que eu.

 — Acalme-se Bella. Vamos sair bem dessa. Acredite. — Rosalie por fim falou.

 — Não é isso que me preocupa Rosalie. Mas tudo bem. — Eu disse, entrando pra dentro. Aproveitei a festa. Dancei, sorri e me diverti. Desejei meus votos de felicidade aos noivos e fui para o meu quarto. Tranquei a porta, apesar de saber que isso não ia impedir ninguém de entrar.

Corri para o meu guarda-roupas. Chequei tudo o que foi roubado ou retirado. Estava tudo do mesmo jeito que eu deixei. Varri o quarto, examinando cada centimetro, quando vi algo diferente.

Era uma pedra. Uma pedra de uma joia, provavelmente uma bijouteria barata. Fui até ela. Quando fui pegá-la, não era uma bijouteria, e sim a pedra de um colar. Puxei, e uma tábua se soltou. Me surpreendi. Dentro dela estavam todos os pertences que eu achei que tinham sido roubados, em exceção a uma foto minha, com todo o Clã Volturi, que um turista tirou antes de virar comida.

 _Como eu não vi isso antes?_ Eu me perguntei, ainda sorrindo. Passando a mão pelos meus pertences, sentindo a textura de cada um, eu percebi que eu não precisava daquela resposta. Fiquei ali, a noite inteira, apenas observando. De repente eu entrei no transe. Só que dessa vez eu estava pensando em nada. Eu estava meditando. Fiquei ali por horas e horas , apenas eu, o meu transe e os meus pertences.

 — Bella! Vista uma roupa aí, nós vamos para Roma! — Alec chamou, esmurrando a porta. Balançando a cabeça, meio tonta, eu balbuciei de volta.

 — Tudo  bem, Alec. Daí vinte minutos eu estou no salão. Vou apenas tomar uma ducha e já eu estou indo. — Me levantei, peguei os pertences e os coloquei de novo debaixo da tábua solta. Deixei a camisola cair no meio do quarto e fui para o banheiro. Olhei a banheira. Parecia tão convidativa... Mas eu não tinha tempo. Corri para o chuveiro, e me contentei com um jato rápido de água quente.

Vesti um macacão preto que cobria praticente todo o meu corpo. Depois calcei as galochas (segundo Alice estaria chovendo em Roma), coloquei minhas charmosas luvas pretas e vesti sobretudo com capuz. Depois fui para o salão.

 — Vejo que está devidamente vestida, querida. Vamos, vamos, vamos! Precisamos deter essa louca, rápido. — Aro disse, correndo. Como se fosse combinado, todos nós o seguimos,  em exceção de Edward.

 — Porque não vai? — Eu perguntei.

 — Estou de castigo lembra? — Ele respondeu.

 — Se divirta. Só não tem permissão para entrar no meu quarto.  — Eu disse, dando um beijo na bochecha dele e correndo em direção aos outros. Corremos por boas duas horas (uma corrida revigorante, se me permite dizer) até chegarmos a Roma. Como Alice disse, estava chovendo muito, e se fossemos meros humanos não iríamos enxergar nada. Uma cortina branca de água envolvia a cidade, como um cobertor.

As ruas estavam desertas. Cada habitante estava recolhido no conforto de sua casa. Estávamos encharcados, as roupas desconfortavelmente grudadas no corpo, os cabelos caindo no rosto. A água era quase tão fria quanto a temperatura da minha pele.

 — Aonde? — Eu gritei para Alice.

 — Por aqui. — Ela virou á direita num beco escuro. De repente, eu pude vê-los. Dez vampiros, ao lado de Victoria, a vampira de cabelos ruivos. A mesma criatura das minhas lembranças.

Eles andavam em sincronia. Deuses, belos, e letais. Me coloquei em posição de ataque, e todos nós fizemos o mesmo.  Como se fosse tudo combinado, nos jogamos em direção uns aos outros. Pronto. A sorte estava lançada, a vida havia sido colocada em risco.

_Que vençam os melhores._


	14. Fraquezas

Ele pulou em minha direção. Me encarando, ele tentou algo, mas meu escudo estava sobre minha mente, e qualquer que fosse o seu poder mental, não me afetava. Bufou. De repente estávamos nós, como leões, tentando um burlar a defesa do outro, sem conseguir qualquer êxito.

Vi a que a luta de Rosalie estava difícil, dois vampiros a estavam cercando. Emmett não poderia ajudá-la, ele havia conseguido um oponente a altura. Alice havia acabado de matar o primeiro, e quando acabou de jogar os pedaços no fogo, entrou numa outra luta, com uma vampira da altura dela. Jasper também havia acabado com seu primeiro oponente e já partiu numa luta ao lado de Alice. Pombinhos apaixonados, unidos e sincronizados, sempre. O amor é tão lindo...

Peguei o meu vampiro pelo pescoço. Olhei para Rosalie, conversando com ela através de olhares. Depois de muita dificuldade, ela finalmente entendeu o que eu queria fazer. Então deslizou agilmente para a direita. Nesse momento eu peguei o meu oponente pela camisa e o empurrei em direção os dois oponentes de Rosalie. Eles caíram e eu e Rose rapidamente começamos a desmembrá-los.

Enquanto Rosalie desmembrava os outros três, eu corri em direção a oponente de Jane, que estava praticamente a derrotando. No campo de batalha o meu escudo cobria a todos, não havia vantagem pra ninguém. De repente Alice berrou:

 — Tomem cuidado! Ela chamou mais dez! Estão vindo mais dez! — Todos nos entreolhamos. Bufamos, e de novo cada um se concentrou no seu oponente.

A baixinha que eu peguei era um fogo difícil de conter. Ela simplesmente não parava quieta, testando minha capacidade de seguí-la.  Eu não a atacava e ela também não conseguia tocar em mim.  Vi que mais dez vampiros estavam aparecendo, em pontos estratégicos. Estávamos cercados, sem nenhuma oportunidade de recuar.

 — Bella, me dá uma ajuda aqui? —  Alec pediu. Peguei o braço da minha oponente num momento de distração e o torci. Ela gritou de agonia. Arranquei seu outro braço. Ela deu um tranco pra trás. Dei um chute na barriga e ela caiu. Desmembrá-la foi questão de segundos.  Mas ao acabar de fazê-lo, Alec não precisava mais de ajuda.  Já havia queimado o vampiro que o atacava e já passava pro próximo.

Recuei seis passos, aproveitando de não estar sendo atacada. Minhas roupas encharcadas estavam incomodando bastante por causa da tempestade, mas eu não estava ligando. Observando as lutas, os oponentes e a grande fogueira feita no único local seco que havia por ali. Cada oponente, cada vampiro que atacava os meus amigos. Algo estava errado.

 _Está facil demais._ Foi o que pensei. Aqueles vinte vampiros estavam lutando bravamente, mas eram muito inexperientes, quase recem-nascidos. Aonde estavam as tecnicas, os ataques surpresa, a rapidez e experiencia inagualáveis? E os dons?

Resolvi fazer um teste. Concentrando-me, retirei o escudo de cima do local aonde estavam acontecendo as lutas e fiquei ali observando por longos minutos. Eles ainda encaravam meus amigos com e expressão de quem tenta usar seus poderes e não consegue.  Não haviam vampiros com dons. Era uma cilada.

 — É UMA CILADA! — Eu berrei. Mas era tarde demais. Cinco vampiros apareceram, em pontos estratégicos, de uma forma que nós não conseguiríamos recuar. E aproveitando-se de meu escudo abaixado, eles usaram seus poderes neles. De repente, todos caíram no chão, moles, com aparencia de mortos.

Eu precisava pensar, mas não conseguiria isso lutando. Então caí, e fingindo estar inconsciente, pus minha mente pra maquinar.

Victoria havia criado a cilada perfeita. Mas como?  Enquanto meus amigos se contorciam sobre os poderes mentais daqueles completos desconhecidos, mudei de perspectiva.

E se ela não foi na festa para garantir de eu era mesmo a pessoa que ela procurava?  E se ela foi na festa para estudar o inimigo?

 _Claro!_ Ela não queria saber se eu era mesmo o motivo pelo qual James havia morrido, e sim queria reunir informações sobre mim!  E existe modo mais fácil de conseguir informações numa festa, seu rosto escondido sobre uma mascara conversando com qualquer um que nos conhecesse melhor?

 _As coisas no meu quarto!_ A luz apareceu. Como eu não havia pensado nisso? Enquanto ríamos sobre o incidente com aquele casal, ela deu um jeito de escapulir pelos corredores no castelo. O meu quarto era a melhor opção para me conhecer sem falar comigo.

Abri os meus olhos, e coloquei meu escudo de novo sobre o local. Imediatamente todos se levantaram, pegando os vampiros de surpresa. De novo todos em pé, eles olharam pra mim, agradecidos.

 — Obrigado. Aquilo era torturante. — Disseram todos, em uníssono.

 — Como quiserem. Agora vamos acabar com eles! — Eu disse. Todos assentiram e as lutas recomeçaram, mais difíceis. Aqueles vampiros conheciam as minhas tecnicas de luta. Como?

Minha mente voou até o dia em que eu matei aquele vampiro que me atacou perto de Volterra, pouco antes de passar a noite com Edward. Tinha alguém me observando. Tinha alguém vendo como eu lutava. Aquilo foi só mais uma armadilha pra me conhecer.

Enquanto o vampiro tentava me atacar, minha mente estava a mil por hora. Victoria era inteligente. Inteligentíssima. Uma estrategista. Uma louca. Uma obcecada por vingança. Ela queria a minha morte. Ela tinha planos pra mim desde que matou o meu pai. A parte de criar um imperio foi só o despistamento.  Eu havia subestimado Victoria. Ela era muito mais louca do que eu havia imaginado.

Mas pensando nisso, eu me descuidei. O vampiro me deu uma rasteira e subiu em cima de mim. Aproximou seus dentes do meu pescoço e o mordeu com força. Eu gritei em agonia, quando Alec apareceu pra me salvar. Puxou a perna dele com força, arrancando-a. Ele saiu de cima de mim e tentou, pulando numa perna só, se safar. Mas eu arranquei a outra, e ele caiu. O resto foi questão de segundos.

Mais cinco vampiros apareceram nesse momento, mas nada da Victoria. Se ela queria vingança, por que não vinha aqui e tentava me matar. Ela conhecia minhas fraquezas... Comecei a repassá-las na minha mente. Nenhuma das minhas fraquezas se encaixava no quesito vingança. A não ser...

Ela sabia que perder alguém que eu amava era a pior coisa que poderia acontecer. Alec estava aqui comigo, então quem mais ela poderia matar, sabendo que iria me afetar?  

 — EDWARD! — Eu arfei. Eu não amava Edward, mas os Cullens sim. Se ele morresse, os Cullens iam ficar de luto e isso me afetaria diretamente. Eu não sabia exatamente o porque, mas eu dei meia volta e corri, desesperada, de volta pra Volterra.


	15. Victoria

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> POV Edward.

Aro estava ali, pronto para partir. De repente Bella apareceu, linda como sempre foi,  com toda a superfície da sua pele maravilhosa coberta. Um desperdício.

 — Vejo que está devidamente vestida, querida. Vamos, vamos, vamos! Precisamos deter essa louca, rápido. — Aro disse, correndo. Todos o acompanharam, menos eu. Eu estava de castigo por ter revelado nosso segredo a uma humana, mesmo que essa já tenha sido transformada em vampira. Ela se deteve, e olhou pra mim, confusa.

 — Porque não vai? — Sua voz perfeita perguntou.

 — Estou de castigo lembra? — Eu brinquei. Ela sorriu.

 — Se divirta. Só não tem permissão para entrar no meu quarto.  — Ela disse, me dando um beijo na bochecha e saindo. Eu estava surpreso, ao mesmo tempo que queria gritar, pular, mostrar ao mundo que ela tinha me dado ao menos um beijo na bochecha sem que eu a forçasse a nada.

Porque, pra ela, a _Noite dos Sonhos_ (como eu apelidei nossa primeira noite juntos) nunca existiu. E ela me dar um beijo, mesmo que fosse na bochecha era um progresso. Não digo que era um grande progresso, pois eu tenho tentado arduamente fazê-la escutar as minhas palavras. No começo, tudo o que eu consegui foram tapas na cara e rasteiras constantes. Aí, veio _aquela_ noite. Depois, ela se esquivou de mim por um tempo, e eu descobri que Alec a pediu em casamento.

Juro que fiquei chocado quando vi isso nos pensamentos dele. Quis matá-lo, arrancar seu pescoço, picá-lo bem pequenininho, para depois ressuscitá-lo e repetir todo o processo.  Mas eu fiquei ainda mais chocado quando ouvi seus pensamentos ao sair do quarto.

_Ela não me responde, me olha com cara de tacho, gagueja tres palavras e me coloca pra fora. Ela me ama, pois se não amasse eu aposto que ela faria como fez com Edward... Aquele vampiro que acha que é dono dela... Deixa pra lá, vou conversar com ela depois._

Fiz um sinal de vitória com as mãos, e se não fosse tão estupidamente infantil, eu teria ido provocar Alec. “Ela não é sai panaca, ela não te pertence idiota... Venha, pare meus sentidos, mostre que você é homem. _Se puder_ ” Eu diria essas palavras sem papas na língua, de tamanha minha felicidade. Mas eu tinha de manter a pose de durão, maduro e responsável.

Suspirei. Eu tinha um castelo imenso só pra mim enquanto os outros se divertiam. Era tão ridiculo! Eu ia perder a diversão só porque revelei meu segredo a uma humana? Poxa! Ela já virou vampira e é do próprio clã. Qual é o motivo pra me punir? Ah, claro, tinham que manter a nossa estupida existencia em segredo.

Bella tinha me dito pra ficar longe do seu quarto, e exatamente por isso eu quis começar por ele.  Encontrá-lo não foi difícil, uma vez que ele ficava próximo ao de Alice e Jasper. Falando nesses dois, seria bom que eles não dormissem aqui hoje. Apesar do quarto ter revestimento acústico, o que nos impedia de escutar qualquer som, era muito difícil ignorar seus pensamentos. Principalmente os de Jasper. Era como se eu visse o ato sem estar lá. Era vergonhoso. 

A porta estava trancada, mas não foi nada difícil forçá-la. Ao abrí-la, fiquei impressionado. Bella havia transformado seu quarto numa personificação de si mesma. Era como se pudessemos conhecer Bella sem menos falar com ela. Eu não havia reparado no quarto no dia em que ela me trouxe pra cá. Eu estava interessado em outra coisa, se é que me entende...

Era um quarto grande. Parecia um velho bistrô parisiense, com as paredes salmão e os pisos de madeira. Ela havia criado para si mesma uma atmosfera acolhedora, com abajures espalhados pelo comodo. Havia uma sacada, que dava para os fundos do castelo. Haviam pedaços das roupas de Bella ali, provavelmente por causa dos seus pulos repentinos. Também tinham livros espalhados por todos os cantos: Sonhos de Uma Noite de Verão, O Morro dos Ventos Uivantes, Romeu e Julieta... O guarda roupa estava completamente desorganizado. Roupas espalhadas pra todos os lados, escovas e outros pertences quebrados... Como se ela estivesse procurando algo.

Vi também que o guarda roupa estava um pouco deslocado para a direita. Parecia que ele tinha sido movido. Cheguei perto, e ao empurrar levemente o guarda-roupa, ele se moveu, mostrando uma porta. Ao entrar, havia uma imensa biblioteca. Aquilo ali seria um paraíso para a Bella que eu conheci. Havia uma mesa completamente despedaçada e uma parede rachada. E, no caderno de livros pegos e devolvidos, haviam dez páginas só com a caligrafia de Bella. Ela já havia chegado na sessão E da biblioteca. Uma amante de livros,com certeza.

Dei meia-volta, e deixei o quarto do jeito que o havia encontrado. Tranquei de novo a porta, e comecei a andar sem rumo. Fiquei imaginando o que meus irmãos estariam fazendo naquele momento, se divertindo, combatendo um monte de vampiros. Eu ali, naquele lugar morto, olhando a parede e pensando em Bella.  Que chato.

Então eu escutei um estrondo. Corri pra fora, curioso, e lá estava ela. Os mesmos cabelos ruivos, as mesmas feições, a mesma expressão selvagem... Victoria. Ela se virou pra mim, e riu.

 — Há quanto tempo, Edward Cullen.  

 — Não está em Roma? — Eu perguntei, chocado.

 — Não... Minha armadilha funcionou. Eles vão estar mortos em pouco tempo. — Ela disse. E de repente vieram as lembranças loucas da luta em sua mente. Os recem-nascidos como despistamento, depois os vampiros com dons...

 — Você é...

 — Horrível? Vou considerar como um elogio. — Ela disse, com sua voz de soprano.

 — Mas  o que você está fazendo aqui? — Eu perguntei.

 — Vim concluir a parte três do meu plano. — Ela disse,  indo em direção a mim. Começamos a lutar, mas eu tinha a vantagem de ler seus pensamentos.  Em compensação, ela usava golpes que eu não conhecia, e era difícil evitá-los. Eu ficava pensando em Bella, e se ela estaria morta a essa hora, e ficava difícil me concentrar.

Ela estava ganhando a luta. E num momento que eu achei que ela iria me matar, eu tive uma perda total de sentidos. Eu não podia sentir meu corpo. Braços, pernas, tudo... Parecia que essas coisas tinham sido arrancadas de mim.  De repente, eu me afundei totalmente na inconsciencia. Como quem mergulha num lado escuro.


	16. Trancada

Eu corria sem parar. Eu queria voltar e ajudar os outros, mas era como se minhas pernas tivessem vida própria. Vi que Alec me acompanhou na corrida, mais atrás. Quando finalmente conseguiu me alcançar, perguntou, indeciso.

 — O que está acontecendo, Bella? — Ele perguntou.

 — Edward corre perigo, Alec.

 — Como? — Ele se virou para me encarar com seus olhos vermelho escarlate.

 — Creio que aquilo em Roma foi só uma distração. Acho que Victoria conhece Edward de algum lugar, o suficientemente para querer vingança contra ele. — Então eu acelerei. Ele fez ainda mais força pra conseguir me acompanhar.

 — Entendo. Espero que consigamos chegar a tempo — Ele não parecia muito feliz com essa possibilidade. Estava na cara que ele não gostava de Edward. E eu era o motivo. Bufei e virei meu rosto pra frente, apenas me concentrando em  chegar mais rápido.

O percurso que na ida eu gastei duas horas pra percorrer, na volta eu gastei apenas meia hora.

 — O que vamos fazer? — Ele perguntou, incerto.

 — Vamos improvisar. — Eu respondi.

 — Isso ajudou muito. — Ele riu.

 — Que bom. Eu gosto de ser útil. — O riso se transformou numa gargalhada deslumbrantemente musical.

 — Ah, Alec?

 — Sim. — Ele não me encarou, e eu agradeci por isso.

 — Você me perguntou se eu queria me casar com você e...

 — E... — Ele se virou, seus olhos cheios de expectativa e esperança.

 — E eu aceito. Eu aceito me casar com você. Se nós sairmos vivos dessa eu me caso com você, Alec. — Ele freou bruscamente como se não pudesse acreditar em minhas palavras.

 — Nós vamos sair bem dessa. Tudo vai ser como antes, Bella. Eu te garanto.  Nós vamos nos casar, ser felizes. Sempre. — Ele me prometeu, voltando a correr. Eu ri, e o acompanhei. Eu estava imensamente feliz. Se não houvesse uma Victoria pra atrapalhar eu poderia chamar aquele momento de perfeito...

 — Vejam só! Eles estão brigando! Edward vai morrer! Aquela ruiva é a Victoria? — Ele derramou pra cima de mim.

 — Deixe os dois inconscientes. — Eu alertei. Imediatamente os dois caíram, como bonecos mortos.

 — Fique de olho neles. Eu já volto. — Eu disse. O cheiro de Edward estava forte pelo castelo até chegar no meu quarto. Ele havia entrado ali, claro. Só porque eu disse que não era para ele o fazer.  De repente a porta se fechou e a janela também. Ao tentar abrí-las, percebi que estavam trancadas.

 — Droga! — Eu gritei. Meu quarto era uma fortaleza. As paredes eram resistentes a vampiros, assim como as janelas e as portas. O quarto tinha revestimento acústico, para me dar total privacidade. Não havia ninguém que pudesse me ouvir ou me ajudar.

 — Droga! Droga! Droga! Droga! Droga! — Eu berrei, esmurrando a porta. Suspirei, e desloquei o guarda-roupa. Esse milagrosamente deslizou para direita. Sorri ao ver a porta da biblioteca aberta. Corri para lá, quando alguém barrou minha saída. Era um homem, com certeza. Atrás de mim eu escutei um outro som. E uma mulher baixinha, parecida com Alice, me cercou.

 — Você é Bella, hã? — A mulher disse.

 — Não, eu sou Jane. — Menti.

 — Claro que ela é Bella. Só está tentando escapar da morte. — Ele riu.

 — Vamos matá-la, Peter? — Ela perguntou

 — Como quiser, Charlotte. — Disse Peter, eu acho. Então, os dois pularam pra cima de mim. Eu gritei, e dei um pulo. Ele caíram no chão, mas logo Charlotte puxou o meu pé. Eu caí no chão, deitada, e Peter logo riu.

 — Essa foi tão fácil... Mas, Lottie, execute o plano B, só por garantia.  

 — Claro, Pete. — Ela respondeu, se retirando por um momento.

 — Como trancaram as portas do meu quarto? Não vi vocês. — Eu perguntei, tentando ganhar tempo. Eu só precisava deixá-lo distraído para dar o bote.

 — Ah, claro! Um plano inteligente e perfeito de Vic. — Ele disse. Logo percebi que _Vic_ era Victoria, obviamente. Continuei com meu plano.

 — Porque ela fez isso? — Eu perguntei, inocentemente.

 — Porque ela te odeia, oras! Foi tão fácil... Vocês saíram. Eu e Lottie estavamos escondidos nessa biblioteca rídicula. Então colocamos equipamentos nas portas, que com um apertar de um botão. Plaft! Elas se fechavam e se trancavam instantaneamente. Vic é tão perfeita e... — Ele caiu direitinho. Dei-lhe um chute no pescoço e ele caiu pra trás. Charlotte apareceu nesse momento. Como uma cobra eu me enrosquei nela, e consegui jogá-la no chão. Minhas duas mãos estavam ocupadas segurando dois pescoços junto ao chão.

 — Quem exatamente são vocês e o que os motivou a me matar. Nunca vi nenhum de vocês na minha vida e duvido que tenha caçado em seu território. — Ninguém se moveu, então eu arranquei uma perna de Charlotte. Essa gritou em agonia. Peter bufou, mas desembestou a falar.

 — Victoria nos disse que havia uma mulher má. Uma mulher que matava vampiros inocentes e impunha punições as pessoas que mereciam. Nós fomos vítimas. Fomos obrigados a deixar Vancouver por causa de uma coisa que nem fizemos: criar crianças imortais. — Ele começou.

 — Sinceramente, nós sempre fomos civilizados, e Pete odeia brigas. Mas nós não havíamos feito nada. Estavamos com uma cidade sobre nosso controle, caçando sem causar suspeitas, sendo discretos em relação aos olhos e a pele... Mas nós fomos expulsos. Vic nos disse que queria te matar porque você havia feito isso com ela e perguntou a nós se queríamos acompanhá-la. — Charlotte continuou.

 — Então armamos uma estratégia. Vinte recem nascidos, mais outros dez vampiros experientes iriam a Roma para distrair o resto do clã. Ela disse que você iria com eles, mas que rapidamente iria voltar. Ela havia te estudado com precisão no dia do famoso Baile de Máscara dado a cada cinquenta anos. Ela disse que havia entrado no seu quarto, e nos deus uma foto para não confundirmos você com ninguém. — Peter murmurou. Como ninguém continuou, eu ameacei uma perna de Peter, e Charlotte surpirou. Começou a falar rapido, se fosse um humano comum não entenderia nada.

 — Então nós ficamos aqui, e esperamos que você entrasse. Victoria disse que cuidaria ela mesma do leitor de mentes, e disse que logo logo ia ter um anestésico como arma. Simples assim. Por favor, largue a perna de Pete! — Ela implorou.

 — Jasper Cullen que me visse controlando as emoções desse jeito... — Eu sussurrei. Eu vi um lampejo de animação no olhar de Peter.

 — Jasper Cullen? Marido de Alice Cullen, a vampira que vê o futuro! Oh, a quanto tempo eu não o vejo! — Ele exclamou.

 — Me diga, como ele está! —  Guinchou Charlotte.

 — Ele acabou se assinar sua sentença de morte  indo para Roma junto aos Volturi para lutar com seus recem-nascidos. — Eu mandei de volta, minhas palavras cheias de críticas. Eles se encolheram. Aquele joguinho estava acabado. Já tinha me cansado de ficar rendendo papo com eles.

 — Mas, se ele sair bem dessa eu digo que mandaram lembranças. Já que vocês não as poderão dar diretamente a ele...  

 — Mas como assim... —  Eles exclamaram juntos, antes que eu arrancasse os seus pescoços.

Corri de volta para o quarto, quando o guarda-roupa se voltou para o lugar de origem, não se movendo de jeito nenhum.

 — Droga! Droga! — Eu berrei. Senti um cheiro estranho, e um barulhinho também estranho. Quando me dei conta de qual era o plano B. Queria voltar lá, ressuscitá-los para depois matá-los novamente.

Eu estava trancada num quarto banhado em querosene, com uma bomba relógio prestes a explodir.


	17. Tique-taque

Eu não devia estar desesperada. Eu não podia ficar desesperada. Mas eu estava desesperada. Completamente desesperada.

Eu conhecia alguma coisa sobre máquinas. Eu fui até a bomba, e percebi que só tinha dez minutos para agir. Bufei, amaldiçoando com todos os palavrões possíveis aqueles dois desgraçados. Peter e Charlotte. E ainda tiveram coragem de se chamar de pacíficos...

Sem o mínimo de delicadeza, peguei meu guarda-roupa e o forcei, até que ele se desgrudasse da parede. Tirei as coisas valiosas de dentro dele, e as coloquei apressada dentro de uma mochila. Olhei para os lados. Eu não poderia morrer tão jovem... Eu ia sair daquela viva, custando o que custasse. Peguei meus amados livros e os coloquei na mochila. Eu tinha que estar preparada pra tudo.

Fui para aquele equipamento e tentei abrí-lo. Com a maior delicadeza, consegui entrar no sistema. Aquele monte de fios... Cocei a cabeça, irritada. Peguei um alicate, mas por causa da minha irritação esqueci de relaxar os músculos. Resultado: o alicate virou uma bola de metal um pouco mole em minhas mãos.

 — Malditos! Tomara que estejam no inferno! — Eu berrei, me referindo a Peter e Charlotte. Não ia conseguir nada com aqueles fios.

Olhei para a janela. Apesar de ser resistente, ela era a coisa mais próxima que eu tinha de uma possibilidade de fuga naquele momento. É claro que quando ela se quebrasse (se ela se quebrasse), o atrito concerteza iria incendiar o quarto. Eu não queria perder meu amado quarto. Mas era aquilo ou morrer. Eu optei pela primeira opção.

Me despi. Não podia estar usando nada que acelerasse a propagação do fogo. Coloquei uma camisola de seda na mochila e olhei o relógio.Um minuto. Respirei fundo, mesmo sabendo que aquilo não ia adiantar nada. Nua, no meio do quarto, eu me direcionei a janela e dei-lhe um empurrão. Ela não reagiu, se manteve intacta.

 — Droga! — Eu disse. Olhei para a bomba. Trinta segundos. Recuei dez passos, e com a maior força que pude, eu dei um chute na janela. Essa se quebrou, com uma diferença de exatamente quinze milésimos de segundo, a bomba explodiu. Senti o cheiro desagradável de cabelo queimado, e me dei conta de que era do meu cabelo que vinha o cheiro.

Consegui contê-lo, mas fiquei com apenas uma massa de cabelos bem curtos que pedam cinco centímetros abaixo dos ombros. Eu teria que conviver com um cabelo curto por um bom tempo, mas eu não estava ligando para aquilo. Peguei a camisola de seda que havia na minha mochila e a vesti, rapidamente.

Foi aí que percebi que eu não estava sozinha. Atrás de uma das pilastras do castelo estava uma outra vampira. Era mais alta que eu, e tinha os cabelos loiros pálidos, quase brancos, que caiam lisos até a cintura.

 — Droga! Aquela Victoria preveu cada movimento meu! Que saco! — Eu xinguei. Ela riu, uma risada musical, melodiosa.

 — Ela definitivamente não quer que você saia viva dessa.

 — E você...

 — Sou Nicole. O sobrenome não interessa. Fui cotada para te destruir, caso o plano B de Peter e Charlotte não funcionasse. Estou impressionada. Você conseguiu sair viva daquele quarto, perdendo apenas vinte e cinco centímetros de cabelo. Incrível. Eu te subestimei. — Ela declarou, um pouco distante.

 — Todos me subestimam. Ninguém acredita no meu potencial.  

 — Pouco me interessa. Você vai estar morta antes mesmo de se dar conta. — Ela me informou;

 — Isso é o que veremos. — Eu mandei de volta

 — Que vença a melhor. — Ela disse.

E a luta começou. De novo, o mesmo filme, a mesma novela. Eu tinha certeza que se eu vencesse essa, mais a cem metros outro vampiro sádico louco estaria esperando pra me matar.

Ela tentou chutar meu pescoço. Eu segurei sua perna, e a rodei pegando impulso,a jogando a quase trezentos metros de distancia. Ela se levantou, um pouco grogue, mas logo se recompos, e já estava de novo tentando me acertar. Mas aquela luta estava fácil demais. Acho que quando Nicole disse _“Ela definitivamente não quer que você saia viva dessa”_   ela quis dizer exatamente o contrário.  Victoria sabia que eu iria sair viva de todas as armadilhas que ela tramou.  Aquilo tudo era só uma especie de aquecimento. Ela queria uma luta corpo a corpo comigo. E se era isso que ela queria, era isso que eu iria dar a ela.

Tentei dar uma rasteira, mas ela se desviou, ficando atrás de mim. Colocando meus dois pulsos juntos, ela começou a forçar meus braços, lentamente tentando arrancá-los. Claro que ela não ia conseguir. Com um impulso, eu dei um mortal forte pra trás, levando ela junto.  Automaticamente ela soltou meus braços com o susto. Dei um chute forte na sua cabeça, e ela caiu. O resto foi só uma questão de segundos.  E o cheiro adocicado da fumaça dominou o ar.

 — Essa já foi. Onde estará posicionado o próximo? —  Eu perguntei para o nada. Ri maleficamente, e quem me visse me chamaria de louca completa. Mas eu estava pouco ligando para o que as pessoas achariam. Eu estive tão próxima da morte tantas vezes naquele dia... Que sair viva de mais uma era muito melhor que ganhar na mega-sena.

Dei a volta o mais rápido que pude. E lá estava Alec. Conversando pacificamente com Victoria (?) e quase arrancando o pescoço de Edward.

 — Alec, o que pensa que está fazendo? — Eu perguntei, olhando o Edward inconsciente, praticamente morto no chão.

 — Estou...  Matando Edward. Não está vendo? — Ele perguntou, docemente.

 — Mas você está louco? Você tem que matar Victoria! Ela é a vilã! — Eu ralhei com ele.

 — Não! Você estava enganada, amor. A Victoria é do bem. Ele é que é do mal. Entende? — Ele me disse. Eu olhei pra Victoria. Essa ria provocantemente pra mim, como quem diz _Vem, vem, vem, vem, vem... Me mate de uma vez... Se puder._

 — Alec isso está errado! —  Eu tentei, em vão, convencê-lo.

 — Claro que não, amor. Claro que não. — Ele disse, já com as mãos no pescoço dele. Bufando, coloquei meu escudo em volta de Edward, que acordou imediatamente. Victoria berrou, satisfeita.

 — Você vê, Alec? Ele a deixou confusa! Ela o ama! Ele fez com que ela o amasse!

 — Não, Alec... — Eu disse, mas era em vão.

 — VOCÊ SEMPRE O AMOU NÃO É? E ME FEZ DE BOBO O TEMPO TODO. O TEMPO TODO!   VOCÊ VAI MORRER, E ELE TAMBÉM!


	18. Loucura

 — Não, Alec, eu... — Mas era tarde. Ele já tinha vindo em minha direção e estava se preparando para atacar. Agora eu julgava saber o significado da frase de Charlotte “ _Um Anestésico como arma”._ Ela se referia a Alec. E eu fui burra o bastante para deixar isso passar.

Eu não queria lutar com ele. Eu queria fazê-lo parar, ouvir a minha versão da história. Mas, pela sua expressão, eu percebi que não haveria como. Edward chegou por trás e colocou a mão no seu ombro. Alec automaticamente se virou, e os dois entraram em uma luta feroz. E eu era o motivo. Me senti culpada. E de novo eu odiava Edward. Porque ele tinha que estragar tudo?

Vi  ali a minha deixa  para acabar com Victoria. Ela não esperava pelo meu movimento, então eu consegui derrubá-la. Ela riu maleficamente pra mim, e logo conseguiu se soltar. Eu tentei dar um golpe por trás. Mas ela se virou, e consegui pegar meu pé e me rodou com força, me arremessando quinhentos metros mais a frente. Eu estava de pé a sua frente em segundo. Ela tentou pegar meu braço e arrancá-lo, mas eu fui mais rápida, e agarrei seus cabelos, puxando-os com força. Ela gritou em agonia, mas agarrou minha perna, e qualquer movimento meu resultaria na perda de uma perna. Suspirando, eu dei um chute no seu tórax e caí em pé, completamente ereta, um metro atrás.

Em um piscar de olhos, estávamos de novo lutando. Ela tentava segurar meu pescoço e torcê-lo, e eu tentava segurar seu braço e arrancá-lo. Ela tentava arrancar minha perna, eu tentava arrancar seu pescoço. E sempre terminávamos em pé, intactas, sem nenhuma conseguir levar vantagem.

Dei um chute forte no seu rosto, o qual ela devolveu com uma joelhada agressiva no estômago. E, enquanto nós tentávamos nos matar, eu não pude deixar de prestar atenção na luta de Edward e Alec.  Eles estavam mais ou menos do mesmo jeito que nós duas, só que eles conversavam enquanto lutavam. Eles se acusavam de coisas que nem eu conhecia. Eles tentavam provar quem era melhor, mais saudável pra mim.  E, naquelas circunstancias, nenhum dos dois. Eu queria rir, mas não tinha tempo.

Victoria era difícil. Ou, melhor, quase impossível de se derrotar. Ela era rápida, como se prevesse cada passo seu um segundo antes de você executá-lo. Eu estava perdendo a paciencia com aquele joguinho de gato e rato. Meu desejo era picá-la em pedacinhos, ressuscitá-la e picá-la em pedacinhos de novo. Fiquei ali, pensando em como seria. Doce distração... Ela pulou em cima de mim, e eu caí deitada. Ela ficou em cima de mim, e estava com as mãos no meu pescoço, se preparando para torcê-lo.

Era o meu fim.

Senti então ela cravar seus dentes em meu pescoço, e de novo aquela queimação desconfortável começou.  Não.Não. Não. Não poderia terminar daquele jeito. Não iria terminar daquele jeito.  Com uma força que eu não entendi de onde vinha, eu consegui, com os meus dois joelhos, afastá-da de mim. E, recuei cem metros, para me dar conta de que eu ainda estava viva. Eu estava inteira. Mas não podia me considerar viva.

 — Victoria, Victoria... — Eu disse, mudando de estratégia. Ela não respondeu.

 — Seus planos falharam...

 — Suas promessas não se cumpriram...

 — Você fracassou... — Eu disse, pausadamente. Eu pude ver a raiva crescendo nos olhos dela. Estava funcionando.

 — Tantas vezes...

 — E tenta fingir que não se importa...

 — Hipócrita. — Eu continuei. Ela agora rosnava.

 — Suas caçadas não funcionaram...

 — Seus amigos morreram...

 — Suas presas fugiram...

 — Covarde. — Eu continuei, vagamente. Eu podia ver que ela estava completamente enraivecida, se segurando pra não me matar.

 — Tudo o que você acreditava...

 — Tudo o que você amava...  

 — Tudo o que você conhecia...

 — Sumiu. — Ela agora estava em posição de ataque. Era naquela hora ou nunca.

 — Você não se esforçou...  

 — Não protegeu quem adorava...

 — E James morreu. — Eu cutuquei a ferida. Se pudesse, ela ficaria vermelha de ódio.

 — Você! — ela apontou em minha direção. — Feia! Humana! Descartável! Matou MEU James. MEU! Só meu! Só meu! Só meu! Ele! — Ela apontou imperiosamente para Alec, que estava lutando com Edward. — Cullens! Loucura! James! Anestésico! Peter! Charlotte! Querosene! Bomba! Biblioteca! MORTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!  

 Sua expressão alucinada assemelhava-se a expressão de quem acabou de ver um fantasma. Suas palavras desconexas pareciam parte de frases que ela elaborava em sua mente, mas era incapaz de dizê-las coerentemente.

 — AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! — Ela berrou, mais alto.  — MORTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! VIIIIIIIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! QUEROSEEEEEEEENEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! — Ela continuava berrando. Ela olhou pra mim, e sorriu. Um sorriso tarado. E começou a dançar, cantarolando The Show Must Go On, do Queen.

E eu ali, tentando entender o que estava acontecendo. De repente, eu percebi o peso das minhas palavras na mente dela. Ela havia enlouquecido. No momento em que eu cutuquei a ferida, a mente dela simplesmente pifou. Simples assim.

Então ela se virou pra mim. Apontou de novo em minha direção, e riu, maldosamente.

 — Eu te odeio, Isabella Swan. Mais do que tudo. Você é a minha doença. E a única cura é ver você morta. — Ela disse. Foi sua última frase coerente antes de enlouquecer totalmente.

 — Soldadossssssssss! Atacarrrrrrrrrrrrrr! Agorrrrrrrra! — Ela berrou. Se eu estivesse assistindo de fora eu poderia rir, mas naquele momento eu só poderia sentir o desespero. Ela estava completamente enlouquecida, e poderia simplesmente fazer algo inacreditável, tipo... Beijar o Edward na boca e dizer que o ama, ou, pior, pegar o Alec pelo braço e levar ele pra cama.

Mas, pior do que tudo, era o fato que os loucos são fortes. Fortíssimos. E irracionais. Então eu não sabia do que esperar de uma luta com ela naquele momento. Mas, eu tinha alguma saída?

Ela pulou pra cima de mim enfurecida, e pisou no meu braço. Senti aquela dor agonizante percorrer meu corpo, mas não desisti.Com meu braço livre, peguei sua perna e consegui fazê-la cair. Ela se levantou, e se afastou. Seu olhar ainda era enlouquecido, mas ela parecia mais sã naquele momento. Corri, e, como numa acrobacia de ginástica rítmica, dei um pulo gracioso, indo parar com as duas pernas presas ao pescoço de Victoria. Ela se preparou pra me tirar dali, mas eu girei meu corpo com força, levando sua cabeça junto.

Estava acabado. Ou não.

Fiquei ali, séria, com o braço meio dormente enquanto assistia seus pedaços queimarem. Mais uma vez o cheiro adocicado da fumaça preencheu o ar. Foi aí que me dei conta que a luta entre Edward e Alec ainda estava acontecendo. Corri para lá, e tirei Alec de cima do pescoço de Edward.

 — Vá chamar os outros! Essa luta é minha. — Eu alertei. Edward pareceu meio hesitante, mas logo assentiu e saiu correndo.

Estávamos sós. Eu e Alec.  Olhei nos seus olhos escarlate e desejei mais do que nunca saber o que se passava em sua mente. Mas como era impossível, me preparei para mais uma batalha. Fechei os meus olhos e esperei por um ataque.


	19. Ira

Não foi como eu esperava, mas ele veio.  Alec se aproximou suavemente, com uma elegancia indiscutível, e uma expressão forçadamente inocente no rosto. Ele se aproximou lentamente, e por um momento eu me deixei enganar pela sua expressão. Quão burra eu era. Assim que percebeu que eu havia caído no seu blefe, ele me deu uma rasteira violenta, que poderia ter arrancado minha perna.

Todo o teatro que ele se esforçou pra fazer virou pó no momento em que aquela rasteira foi dada. Ele agora tinha uma expressão selvagem, felina. Parecia um animal.

De novo ele tentou atacar, do qual eu me esquivei. E depois de novo, de novo e de novo.

 — Você não entende Alec? — Eu disse.

 — Eu sei de tudo. Sei que vocês passaram uma noite juntos. Sei que você o beijou. Sei que você o ama! — Ele disse.

 — Eu passei uma noite com ele, o que não significa que eu o ame. Todo mundo tem os seus deslizes. Eu sei que você passou a noite com Helena, daquele Clã Austríaco, e eu nunca te matei por causa de disso. Porque? — Eu joguei de volta. Ele pareceu confuso por um segundo, mas logo depois estava me acusando de novo.

 — Ah é? Claro! Eu deveria dizer que ela beija muito melhor que você? Que é mais sensível aos meus sentimentos? Que me quis realmente, ao contrário de uma idiota que eu conheço? — Ele insinuou. Naquele momento eu senti uma fincada forte no meu peio,  cutucando o meu coração morto. A partir daquele momento, os sentimentos dele não me importavam mais.

 — Ah! Claro! Claro! Claro! — Eu berrei, histérica. — É, e eu sei que você a pediu em casamento também. Ela aceitou, por acaso? — Ele recuou um pouco.

 — Cale a boca! Cale a boca! — Ele disse, avançando de novo. E lá estávamos nós, numa luta cada vez mais perigosa, lançando ataques que nunca tínhamos pensado em usar, golpes que achávamos absurdos, estratégias mais absurdas ainda. Ele estava ganhando, pois eu não conseguia entrar numa luta com o cara que eu amava. Eu não podia suportar a ideia de machucá-lo.

 — Alec, escute... — Eu murmurei, mas ele não me deu ouvidos.

 — Você nunca me amou. Eu era só um objeto não é? Um brinquedo que você usa, e depois que se cansa joga fora.

 — Se é isso mesmo, porque eu aceitei o seu pedido de casamento? Porque eu passei noites da minha existencia ao seu lado, esperando que você me fizesse esse pedido? Porque eu me senti arrependida por ter ficado com Edward? — Eu perguntei, pesarosa.

 — Era um jogo. E você ganhou. Cadê o seu premio? Me mostre! Ande, idiota! Me mostre! — Ele xingou. E de novo me atacou. Meu braço anteriormente deslocado foi torcido novamente, e eu gritei alto de agonia.

Senti uma sensação horrível. Era como se alguém estivesse derramando um balde cheio de ódio em cima do meu coração. Todos os esforços que eu fiz em cinquenta anos pra curá-lo foram pro espaço. O ódio por Edward deu lugar a um ódio maior, mais esmagador, mais forte e completamente dominador: o ódio que eu sentia por Alec.

Ele me olhava confuso. A pequena parte ainda racional da minha mente pensou que ele não deveria estar entendendo nada. Mas logo que percebeu que eu não iria atacá-lo, ele recomeçou.

Pude sentir a dor agoniante no meu braço. Mas, enquanto Alec vinha ansioso em minha direção, tudo mudou. De repente, tudo em volta de nós era uma névoa vermelha, espessa e indistinta. Eu não podia ver as coisas com precisão. Mas _ele_ eu podia. Ele era brilhante. Havia uma luz branca em volta dele, eu podia ver cada movimento seu em camera lenta, como se ele fosse único.

Eu estava irada. E, com uma força que eu não se de onde vinha, eu dei um chute em seu rosto. A ira era perceptível em meus lábios, como se fosse um veneno que corroísse minha boca. Com um grito, eu girei meu braço, e fiquei surpresa em perceber que ele não estava mais doendo. Sorri, e percebi que havia lançado Alec seiscentos metros mais a frente.

Ele rosnou, histérico, e com um golpe desconhecido ele deslocou minha perna. Eu caí sobre um joelho, sentindo de novo a dor agoniante. Ele riu, maléfico.

 — Se você acha que ganhou essa batalha, Alec, está muito enganado. Ela está longe de terminar. — Eu disse. E, me concentrando na minha perna, eu percebi que ela não doía mais. Aquilo devia parecer estranho, mas eu estava enraivecida demais para reparar numa cura rápida sem sangue humano.

Ele pegou minha perna e me girou 360°, jogando-me duzentos para a direita. Eu me levantei, e sentindo a ira como um ser vivo se libertando em meu peito, eu perdi o controle. Eu não era mais a Bella. Eu era a Ira de Bella. Era como se ela me hipnotizasse, me impelisse a fazer o que ela queria. E ela queria ver Alec morto. E eu obedeci.

Ele se surpreendeu ao ver a força de meu ataque, quando eu o peguei pelo pescoço e o joguei no chão, com toda a força que me era possível ter. O chão rachou, mas não chegou a se quebrar. Antes que ele pudesse reagir, eu estava segurando fortemente sua raiz e jogando seu corpo cem metros pra cima, como uma bola. Ele caiu, e gemeu. Eu me sentei em cima dele, dando socos fortes em seu rosto. A ira estava se divertindo, vendo ele gritar, chorar, implorar pela vida.

Mas eu não queria aquilo. A ira reclamou, percebendo que eu havia acordado de meu transe, e reagiu em resposta. Ela quase me dominou totalmente, mas eu me mantive firme. E, amuada como um cachorro que acabou de perder seu brinquedo favorito, ela recuou. Então eu acordei.

Ali estava Alec, o homem que eu um dia amei, semiconsciente, meio morto meio vivo, caído mole no chão.

 — O que eu estou fazendo? — Eu perguntei, olhando para as minhas proprias mãos. Senti um soco forte no meu queixo, me arremessando vinte metros pra trás. Alec se sentou em cima de mim, e pegou uma faca com as mãos. Colocou-a no meu pescoço, e começou a movimentá-la lentamente.

 — É seu fim, Bella Swan. — Ele murmurou.


	20. Tempo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> POV Edward

 — Vá chamar os outros! Essa luta é minha. — Ela me falou. Eu estava relutante em obedecer ou não, mas ela me olhou de um jeito que eu simplesmente obedeci, sem me dar conta do que estava fazendo.

Saí correndo em direção a Roma, meus pensamentos ainda em Bella. Eu sabia que não tinha mais chance com ela. Na verdade, eu sabia disso desde o começo. Eu quis ignorar a verdade, e deu no que deu.

Porque não era difícil imaginar no que aquela luta entre Bella e Alec vai acabar. Eles vão fazer as pazes, planejar as coisas sobre o casamento. E quando chegarmos em Volterra eles estarão um nos braços do outro,  felizes como sempre foram em cinquenta anos.

E eu não podia fazer nada para impedir que isto acontecesse.

Parei de pensar naquilo e corri mais rápido. Eu queria chegar o mais depressa possível em Roma e ver minha família.

Meia hora depois, eu cheguei em Roma. Estava chovendo forte, como Alice falou. E, para um humano, enxergar seria impossível. Me direcionei a direção dos barulhos diferentes que eu escutava, e logo cheguei ao campo de batalha.

A cena estava terrível. Meus familiares todos estavam vivos,mas bastante sujos, com algumas cicatrizes de mordidas. Ao lado, num local aonda a chuva não chegava, queimava uma enorme pilha de membros corporais: Mãos, pés, cabeças, braços... Esme se virou, e seu rosto se iluminou ao me ver.

 — Edward! — Ela disse, vindo de braços abertos me abraçar.

 — Você viu Bella e Alec? Estamos preocupados com eles. — Jane me perguntou. Todos me olharam, tensos, e eu suspirei. Eu estava em obrigação de falar algo.

 — Sim, eu os vi. E tenho uma má notícia em relação a isso. 

 — Fale! Fale! — Jasper disse.

 — Espere... Eu vejo...  Bella e Alec, numa luta.. — Alice disse, meio grogue. Jane a olhou, atordoada.

 — Eu preciso falar mais alguma coisa? Vamos logo para Volterra! — Eu disse.Todos assentiram, e lá fomos nós, do novo para Volterra.  Alice veio pro meu lado, e pensou.

_“Você ainda a ama, não é, Edward? Você a adora do mesmo jeito. E é por isso que ainda sofre por ela.”_

 — É, Alice. Você tem razão. Mas quem manda no coração? Mesmo morto ele não obedece. — Eu respondi. Ela riu mentalmente.

_“Existem outras pessoas que dariam tudo pra ganhar seu coração. Tania, por exemplo. Dê a ela uma chance.”_

 — Não  dá. Simplesmente não consigo! — Eu disse.

“ _Não se magoe, Edward. Eu só quero o melhor pra você. Todos nós queremos. Simples as...”_ Ela não conseguiu terminar sua linha de pensamento. Uma visão inundou sua mente, e era terrível. Alec estava com um punhal, cortando lentamente o pescoço de Bella. Esta parecia já morta, com os olhos levemente fora de foco.

 — Ahhhhhhh! — Alice grunhiu, parando e caindo sobre os joelhos. Jasper imediatamente estava do lado dela, acalmando-a.

 — O que está acontecendo, Alice? — Felix perguntou, preocupado.

 — A-Alec... Com um punhal... Está matando Bella com um punhal! Alec está matando Bella com um punhal! — Alice guinchou. Todos se olhavam, assustados.

 — O que estão esperando! Mais rápido! — Eu disse, correndo, sendo acompanhado por todos. A imagem de Bella sendo morta era impulso poderoso sobre minhas pernas, que corriam numa velocidade incrível. Alice estava quase tão desesperada quanto eu, e mesmo contra a sua vontade, tinha visões terríveis.

Ela via eu e Alec numa briga. Ela podia ouvir com precisão o grito de dor de Bella quando o Alec arrancasse seu pescoço. Ela podia ver o corpo de Bella, desmembrado no chão. E por mais que tentasse, Alice não conseguia se desfazer daquelas visões. Eu a olhei, e vi a agonia e a tristeza em seus olhos.

Tentando ignorar as visões que vinham da mente de Alice, me concentrei na mente de Jane.

“ _Eu não entendo! O Alec e a Bella brigando? Porque? Alec a ama, eles são como carne e unha! Eu acho que a Alice se enganou em suas visões. Tenho certeza disso”_

 — Acho que não, Jane. — Eu disse. Ela me olhou, meio assustada, mas aí se lembrou do meu dom e relaxou.

 — Como assim? — Ela perguntou.

 — Victoria esteve em Volterra também. E ela manipulou Alec, de modo que ele acreditasse que Bella não o ama mais. Ele enlouqueceu. O amor o cegou completamente. Ele é tão doente de amores por Bella que é capaz de matá-la apenas para ter a certeza que ela não vai amar alguém além dele. — Eu expliquei. Ela me olhou, o brilho do entendimento passando por seus olhos. Eu sabia que todos eles tinham escutado a minha explicação, e todos eles pensaram a mesma coisa.

“ _Eu faria a mesma coisa por Carlisle.”_

_“Eu faria a mesma coisa por Felix”_

_“Eu faria a mesma coisa por Alice”_

_“Eu faria a mesma coisa por Rose”_

 — Compreendo. Mas isso não dá a Alec o direito de matar alguém do Clã. Tem algo errado, muito errado nessa história. Alec não se deixaria ser manipulado desse jeito!  Felix comentou.

 — Victoria tem o dom de enganar as pessoas. Ela simplesmente pode induzí-las a fazer o que ela deseja... Se ela queria que Alec acreditasse nela, acredite, ela o fez. 

 — Ai! Essa Victoria só serviu pra desunir nosso clã! — Demetri ralhou.

 — Eu sei. E era esse o seu objetivo desde o começo. — Eu murmurei. Ele me olhou meio confuso, mas não havia tempo para explicações. Estavamos em frente ao castelo Volturi, e lá estava Alec. Passando vagarosamente a faca no pescoço de Bella. _Minha Bella. Bella... Doce Bella..._

 — Alec, o que pensa que está fazendo! — Jane disse. Mas Alec a deixou insconsciente. Todos caíram inconscientes, menos eu, porque eu não estava na linha de visão de Alec. Então, num flash inexplicavel, eu pude ler a mente de Bella. De novo.

“ _Edward, eu não consigo me mover. Eu consigo te ver daqui, mas não consigo calcular a distancia entre eu e o meu clã. Se forem mais de cem metros, balance a cabeça. Se forem menos de cem metros, acene com a mão. Por favor.”_

Haviam duzentos metros de distancia que separavam a Bella de nós. Balancei a cabeça. Ela então fechou seus olhos, e mandou seu escudo pra cima de nós. Jane se levantou, confusa.

 — Ele me deixou inconsciente! Ele desrespeitou seu mestre! Jane. — O tom sempre divertido de Aro havia sumido completamente. Sua voz havia assumido um tom autoritário, desconhecido pra mim.

 — Como quiser. — Ela disse. E naquele momento Alec caiu, se contorcendo no chão.

 — Demetri, leve-o pra prisão. Vamos decidir o que fazer com ele mais tarde. — Aro disse. Demetri assentiu, e correu em direção a Alec. Jane parou de causar dor nele, e Demetri o prendeu de modo estratégico. Este parecia ter acordado de um transe.

 — Bella, o que aconteceu? Bella o que fizeram com você? Bella, amor o que foi... — Ele perguntou. Bella se levantou. Seu olhar adquiriu uma expressão dura, amarga.

 — Você não me engana, Alec. Sabe muito bem que quase me matou. Sabe muito bem dos seus últimos atos. E sabe muito bem que nunca mais vai ter chance comigo. Eu te odeio, Alec. Eu te odeio mais do que odeio a mim mesma. Mais do que eu odeio Edward. Mais do que eu odeio qualquer outra coisa nesse mundo. 

 — Eu te amo, Bella! 

 — Não tente mais, Alec. Acabou. — Ela disse, pegando o anel que estava em seu dedo e o jogando longe. — Mas eu te amava. Isso é o bastante. — Ela disse. Pude escutar um soluço discreto antes de ela sair correndo pra longe dali.

_Minha Bella... Minha doce Bella... A amargura nos seus olhos machuca-me mais do que você pode pensar..._

Saí correndo para seguí-la.


	21. Ilha do Silêncio

— Bella, o que aconteceu? Bella o que fizeram com você? Bella, amor o que foi... — Alec perguntou, aparentemente confuso. Pois eu sabia bem que aquilo era um teatro. Durante a luta eu havia conhecido Alec muito melhor do que eu conheci em cinquenta anos. Eu o conhecia melhor do que ele conhecia a si mesmo.  Me levantei, com uma sensação amarga dentro de mim.

 — Você não me engana, Alec. Sabe muito bem que quase me matou. Sabe muito bem dos seus últimos atos. E sabe muito bem que nunca mais vai ter chance comigo. Eu te odeio, Alec. Eu te odeio mais do que odeio a mim mesma. Mais do que eu odeio Edward. Mais do que eu odeio qualquer outra coisa nesse mundo. — Foi o que eu disse, e eu não menti em nenhum momento. E a parte mais estranha: Eu não odiava Edward.  

Eu podia _entendê-lo_ , depois de tanto tempo. Eu finalmente pude compreender o amor doentio que ele sentia por mim. Eu podia entender os motivos que o levaram  a tentar sair definitivamente da minha vida: Ele tinha _medo_.  Assim como eu  tinha medo que Victoria matasse alguém do meu clã ele tinha medo que alguém me matasse.

Na cabeça oca dele, se ele se afastasse, vampiros finalmente iriam parar de me perseguir, e para ele, me ter segura era o suficiente pra continuar vivo. Ele me chamava, se eu não me engano, de _imã para o perigo_ e eu não sei se discordo dele, hoje. Ele sofreu muito mais do que eu para ficar longe de mim, pois o amor vampiro é cinco mil vezes mais intenso do que um mero humano pode imaginar. Ele se torturou para não quebrar a sua promessa e ficar distante. E, por mais que eu não gostasse de admitir, eu o _admirava_ por isso.

E, eu odiava Alec pelo mesmo motivo que eu um dia odiei Edward. Alec havia me deixado sozinha num momento em que eu precisava de ajuda, assim como Edward. Mas havia uma diferença, e essa diferença mudava muito: Edward estava inconsciente de que o imã para o perigo era _eu_ não um vampiro perto de mim. E Alec sabia bem o que estava fazendo. Ele quis me matar, ele deslizou uma faca no meu pescoço, ele disse coisas que me machucaram seriamente por dentro. Eu o odiava, com certeza.

A minha ira, em sua jaula dentro do meu peito se remexeu satisfeita com meus pensamentos. Ela estava insatisfeita por eu não ter matado Alec e saber que eu o odiava era uma éspecie de consolo pra ela. E eu não a culpava.

Levantei a cabeça para encará-lo. Eu havia amado aquele homem mais do que eu amei a mim mesma. E, pensar que nós dois entramos em combate era muito doloroso. Pensar que ele quis me matar era quase enlouquecedor.

 — Eu te amo, Bella! —  Ele suplicou. Mas eu não conseguia ver que ele estava tentando ser convincente.

 — Não tente mais, Alec. Acabou. — Então eu tirei a aliança que ele me deu e joguei no chão, fazendo um pequeno e quase imperceptível buraco. — Mas eu te amava. Isso é o bastante. — Eu terminei. Eu queria minhas lágrimas de volta, mas como não tinha como, eu deixei escapar um soluço discreto antes de sair correndo dali.

Corri não sei por quanto tempo, em circulos, em volta de Volterra, só para tentar aliviar o meu mal humor. Mas, como não consegui, fui para um lugar onde eu sei que eu relaxaria. Era meio longe dali, na praia, mas eu precisava ficar sozinha para refletir.  Corri tão rápido que levei apenas quarenta e cinco minutos para chegar ao meu destino.

Era uma praia, que tinha um amontoado de rochas, criando uma especie de portal. A água era cristalina, de modo que o fundo do mar podia ser visto com facilidade. Sentei-me exatamente em cima do ponto em que se formava o portal e comecei a observar o mar, esvaziando a minha mente de qualquer outro pensamento que não fosse aquela imensidão azul. Fiquei assim não sei por quanto tempo, até que senti um cheiro familiar se aproximando. Ele tinha me seguido, afinal.

 — O que é isso? — Ele disse.

 — Bem vindo ao meu cafofo, minha paisagem e minha terapia particular. Eu o chamo de Portal do Silencio. — Eu disse, solene. Ele riu. Mas eu não estava com espirito para acompanhá-lo. Me sentei, coloquei a minha cabeça entre os joelhos e comecei a soluçar. Edward se sentou do meu lado, colocando a mão em minhas costas.

 — Bella, compreenda. Ele só fez isso porque tinha medo de te perder. Ele estava disposto a te matar pra não ver você com outra pessoa. 

 — Observe. — Eu disse, tirando o meu escudo da minha cabeça, e passando pela minha mente todas as lembranças da luta. Do momento em que Edward foi embora até a hora em que eu domei a ira e quase me ferrei. Depois recoloquei o escudo em minha mente. Edward suspirou, surpreso.

 — Eu não consigo me acostumar com isso. — Ele disse. Eu levantei a cabeça para encarar seus olhos cor-de-mel. E ele me encarou de volta.

 — Agora que eu estou me acostumando com seus olhos vermelhos... — Ele comentou. Instantaneamente eu abaixei a cabeça, enxergando um ponto que eu nunca reparei em toda a minha existencia como Volturi: meus olhos eram vermelhos, e eu matava pessoas para mantê-los daquela cor.

Indistintas, as lembranças da humana insignificante que eu um dia fui rechearam minha mente, e uma culpa incomoda tomou meu corpo. Quantos humanos eu havia matado em cinquenta anos para satisfazer meus desejos pessoais? Para onde havia ido a minha melhor característica humana, o altruísmo?

Eu não sabia a resposta.

 — Bella, o seu altruísmo ainda está aí, no seu corpo. Você só precisa fazê-lo voltar a vida. — Edward disse. Eu o encarei de novo, chocada.

 — Como sabe... 

 — Bella, quando eu disse aquela frase eu imaginei que a sua reação seria essa. Eu não queria despertar isso em você, mas eu só percebi a burrada quando ela já tinha sido feita... Não se culpe, ok? Os Volturi conseguem fazer qualquer vampiro ir pro lado deles sem pensar. — Ele me confortou. Eu estava confusa demais pra ficar brava com ele, então assenti sem me dar conta do que estava fazendo.

Eu estava desgastada. Aqueles ultimos três meses haviam sido um tormento pra mim, e eu simplesmente não conseguia mais aguentar tantas coisas. Eu tinha sido forte segurando a onda sem incomodar ninguém, mas as coisas saíram do meu controle. Agora, eu estava me sentindo culpada por coisas que não estavam ao meu alcance. Suspirei, derrotada, deixando que a tristeza me abrangesse por completo. Pela primeira vez, em cinquenta anos, eu havia baixado a guarda para um sentimento. Eu tinha me obrigado a ficar sempre estável, sufocando qualquer outra coisa que quisesse me controlar. E eu cedi à tristeza, uma coisa que eu tinha prometido pra mim mesma que nunca permitiria que me dominasse.

Edward pegou minha cabeça e a deitou em seu colo. Eu não fiz nenhuma objeção. Ficamos olhando as nuvens por um tempo, até que eu quebrei o silencio, fazendo outra coisa que eu jurei nunca fazer.

 — Edward, acho que devo me desculpar pela minha hostilidade com você nos ultimos tempos. Eu... 

 — Tudo bem, Isabella. Eu não me importo mesmo sabe? Eu deveria esperar que você se sentisse assim comigo... Ninguém que experimenta a imortalidade se sente satisfeito. — Ele me interrompeu.

 — Me chame de Bella. É melhor. — Eu corrigi. Ele riu.

Ele me encarava, e eu podia ver que seu olhar estava banhado em admiração. Eu não entendia porque ele conseguia me olhar daquele jeito depois de todas as coisas horríveis que eu disse pra ele.  Resolvi criar coragem e o encarei também. Ficamos muito tempo naquele jogo de olhares, e eu podia ver que ele aproximava seu rosto muito devagar para perto do meu. Eu fiquei quietinha, esperando. Mas ele estava se mexendo devagar demais, e eu comecei a ficar impaciente.

 — Você é lento demais, Edward. — Eu disse, enroscando meu braço entorno do seu pescoço e puxando seus lábios de encontro aos meus.  Eu podia me lembrar de como era beijar Edward como uma humana, mas daquele jeito era muito melhor. Nos afastamos, e ficamos mais uns intermináveis minutos nos encarando. Depois nos beijamos de novo.

Aquele momento estava tão... _perfeito._ É como se tivéssemos nascido pra ficarmos juntos. Tudo estava em seu lugar, como eu finalmente percebi que deveria estar. A tristeza foi empurrada lá pro fundo, e eu sabia que ela voltaria à tona mais tarde. Mas esqueci dela por um momento e me concentrei apenas em Edward.

Acredite, eu não me arrependi nem um pouco.


	22. Escolha

Ali, nos braços de Edward,eu não pensei no futuro que viria. Mas, depois de horas e horas contemplando aquela linda paisagem que o Portal do Silencio me proporcionava, eu comecei a finalmente pensar no que iria acontecer quando eu colocasse os pés em Volterra. A cada possibilidade, mais incomodada eu me sentia, e por isso comecei a ficar inquieta. Edward percebeu isso.

 — Quer voltar? — Ele me perguntou, tirando uma insistente mecha de cabelo do meu rosto, colocando-a atrás da orelha.

 — Não. — Eu disse, me virando logo depois para encarar o mar. — Mas eu preciso. Tenho que me apresentar, eles tem que ver a minha versão da história. Aro vai querer saber. 

 — Eu sei, mas acho que ele não está interessado nisso. Ele está mais preocupado em punir Alec, e ele quer a sua aprovação. — Edward disse, pesaroso.

 — Acho que eu não tenho escolha não é?  — Eu disse, me levantando subitamente. Percebi uma ardencia estranha em minha garganta, e percebi que era sede. Ignorei-a. Eu iria caçar mais tarde.

 — Tudo bem. — Edward pegou na minha mão — Vamos! — Ele disse, correndo, me levando consigo.  E eu me deixei ser conduzida, ainda pensando no que seria do futuro.

O futuro. Desde que eu havia me tornado vampira, eu nunca havia ficado realmente preocupada com o futuro. O futuro me parecia uma coisa nojenta, um pretexto usado pelos fracos para enfraquecer os fortes. Mas não. Estranhamente, eu estava muito preocupada com o que me esperava em Volterra, em como estaria Alec, em como Aro reagirá quando tocar minha mão.

Porque Edward diz que ele não o fará, mas eu sei. Edward pode ler a mente dele, mas são cinquenta anos de convivencia, e eu o conhecia como a palma da minha mão. E eu tenho a absoluta certeza de que ele está furioso, pois não aceita brigas em seu próprio clã.

Eu não precisava estar lá pra saber qual seria a decisão de Aro: Um de nós dois caía fora. Ou eu ou Alec. Simples assim. E essa situação me favorecia, pois eu era inocente. Então, quem iria sair do lendário Clã Volturi e iria ser motivo de chacota no mundo vampírico por séculos?

Acho que você já pode imaginar a resposta.

 — O que foi Edward? — Eu perguntei, quando ele parou de repente.

 — As visões de Alice... Ela vê... Você... Morta! — Ele disse. Me puxando ao encontro de seu corpo protetoramente.

 — Hein? — Eu perguntei. Mas ele não respondeu.

Meu quociente de inteligencia de 200 não teve dificuldades em raciocinar o motivo do abraço protetor de Edward. Aro iria colocar Alec pra fora, e em um momento de distração ele vai lá e arranca meu pobre pescoço. Simples assim. E eu não sabia o que fazer. Mas uma ideia começava a nascer. Eu podia _sentir._ Eu só não podia ver.

 — Vamos lá, Edward. E o que tiver de ser, será. — Eu disse, correndo. Ele suspirou, murmurando um _“Cinquenta anos se passaram e ela continua a mesma mula de sempre”_ , e me seguindo. Ri alto, acelerando.

 — Isto é uma competição, Cullen. Se você perder, vai ser meu escravo por uma semana. — Eu disse, subitamente. Ele riu mais alto.

 — E se você perder, você vai ser minha escrava por uma semana. E eu sou muito mau quando eu quero ser. — Ele disse, acelerando.

 — Vai sonhando! 

Acelerei mais. Ele também. Acelerei mais ainda. Ele também. Eu queria ganhar, não importava como, mas eu havia chegado ao meu limite.

 — Droga! — Eu disse, vendo ele me ultrapassar.

 — Eu falei Bella... Você é fraca e frágil. Você é uma bonequinha de porcelana. — Ele disse.

Ops. Ele cutucou meu calo, a parte de eu ser frágil quando se tratava de sentimentos. E alguma coisa se remexeu ansiosa em meu peito, esperando pra se libertar.  A ira? Oh, sim. Eu estava furiosa por ele ter me subestimado, eu odiava ser subestimada, então simplesmente deixei que a ira corresse por mim. E deu certo. Voei por ele, numa velocidade sobre-vampírica.

 — Fraca, frágil e bonequinha de porcelana? Pega todas essas coisas e enfia no seu... 

 — Sem palavrões, Bella. Você é uma dama, e damas não usam esse vocabulário chulo. — Ele disse, zombeteiro.

 — Não provoque a minha ira, foi ela a responsável pela quase- morte de Alec. — Eu o alertei, recebendo como resposta um murmurio quase inaudível da parte dele. Sorri satisfeita, um sorriso que não durou quase nada, pois  aí eu me lembrei novamente do que me esperava em Volterra. Pude escutar, ao longe, a discussão deles.

 — Ele merece ser morto! — Dizia Demetri.

 — Um castigo está mais do que bom. — Replicava Jane.

 — Eu nunca poderia esperar essa atitude dele! — Se esquivava Felix.

 — Juro que não sei o que dizer. — Marcus apontava.

 — Devíamos expulsá-lo do clã, isso sim. — Imponha Caius.

 — Chega! Vamos esperar que Bella chegue com Edward, precisamos dela aqui para tomarmos uma decisão. — Aro colocou um fim naquela discussão, quase ao mesmo tempo que eu chegava na entrada do castelo. Todos eles se viraram pra me encarar, tensos. Ao longe, Alec se contorcia de dor, consequencia do poder de Jane.

 — Aonde foi, Bella? Ficamos preocupados com você. — Afirmou docemente Jane, olhando pra mim. Sorri pra ela, pelo menos esta ainda era a minha amiga, mesmo depois de tudo.

 — Fui esfriar a cabeça no Portal do Silencio. Você sabe como aquele lugar tem um efeito calmante sobre mim.  — Respondi. Ela riu, baixinho.

 — Edward, que bom que foi atrás dela. Se não fosse por você acho que Bella não voltaria mais, por pura vergonha. — Felix apontou, recebendo como resposta um gesto gentil da parte de Edward.

 — Acho que devemos logo acabar com isso. Quero conversar com Alec. Uma conversa civilizada, sem brigas. E a sós. Não quero ninguém lendo a mente de ninguém nem nada do genero. — Eu disse, decidida, deslizando suavemente pelo castelo em direção a Alec.

 — Tem certeza? — Aro perguntou.

 — Sim. Vamos. — Eu disse,pegando-o no colo, ainda contorcendo-se de dor.

 — Vamos conversar, Alec. — Eu sussurrei em seu ouvido — Apenas conversar como adultos civilizados. 

Ele se remexeu, e de repente estava de novo de pé. Sua expressão era gelada, fria, vazia, mas naquele momento pouco me importava seu bem-estar.  Fomos andando em silencio até as masmorras profundas do castelo, aonde estaríamos livres de qualquer ouvido. Com o escudo sobre nós, nem sequer Edward poderia saber o que se passava ali.

 — O que deu nessa sua mente estranha pra que você agisse daquele jeito? — Eu perguntei.

 — Não te interessa. 

 — Na verdade interessa sim, já que você quase deslizou uma faca no meu pescoço. Minha vida estava envolvida, eu tenho o direito de saber. 

 — Insanidade, Bella. Eu estava cego demais pra enxergar a verdade que estava estampada bem na frente do meu nariz. — Ele disse, me encarando.

 — Não precisa falar desse jeito. A escolha foi sua Alec. Desde o primeiro momento, você estava com a situação em suas mãos. 

 — Acho que foi um erro. Não há volta, eu serei morto mesmo. Você fica, eu vazo. Essa é a lógica Bella, sempre foi.  

 — Eu não quero sentir piedade de você, Alec, mas é isso mesmo o que está acontecendo. — Eu disse, com um tom cortante, desconhecido até para mim mesma.

 — Não estou pedindo piedade. Eu quero uma punição. Eu quero que você me odeie pelo que eu fiz.  — Ele olhou para as próprias mãos.

 — Quero que você pare com esse discuro ridículo e venha comigo para conversarmos como pessoas com Aro. Já. 

 — É isso o que quer? 

 — Não sei.  E nunca vou saber se não tentar.  — Eu disse, pegando-o com violencia pela mão e levando-o até o salão onde todos nos esperavam. Ao verem Alec ficaram tensos, em posição de ataque. Vi que Alec ficou incomodado com aquela recepção hostil.

 — Bella, quero uma decisão de sua parte. O que devo fazer com Alec? Colocá-lo pra fora, puní-lo, matá-lo? — Aro perguntou-me.

 — A vida de meu irmão está em suas mãos Bella. Seja prudente em sua decisão. — Jane alertou, cautelosa.

Eu iria responder de prontidão que ele o matasse, mas vi em Alec algo que me fez parar. No bolso de sua calça, estava uma rosa já morta, e, junto com ela, um bilhete. Eu me lembrava daquele bilhete.

**_Essa rosa me lembra você. Cheirosa, bela e marcante.Não estamos nos falando muito, e eu estou ansioso por sua resposta. Espero que já tenha decidido. Beijos daquele que mais te ama. Alec._ **

Uma pontada de pena passou por mim naquele momento, me fazendo decidir que a morte não seria a punição perfeita pra ele. Olhei para Edward, e a ideia que eu havia sentido nascer a pouco tempo desabrochou em minha mente.

 — Aro, acho que não devemos puní-lo de maneira alguma. — Eu disse, para o espanto de todos, até mesmo do próprio Alec.

 — Como?... — Aro perguntou.

 — Eu já me decidi. Deixe que Alec fique no clã e continue com sua missão de defender o segredo de nossa espécie. Não vou estragar mais de dois mil anos de convivencia por causa de um incidente isolado. — Eu disse.

 — Traduza. — Caius pediu.

 — Eu estou saindo do clã, Caius. Simples. — Eu disse.

 — Está com  raiva de nós, Bella? — Jane perguntou, temerosa.

 — Não tenho raiva de ninguém, nem mesmo de Alec. Acho que finalmente, depois de tantos anos de mágoa e tudo mais, eu aprendi a perdoar. E, sinceramente, ser uma Volturi foi uma experiencia bastante interessante pra mim... — Eu disse, fazendo um sorriso de alívio aparecer no rosto de todos os presentes.

 — Mas, você vai embora sozinha? — Perguntou novamente Jane.

 — Apenas se ela quiser, Jane. Saiba que, se quiser Bella, você pode ficar conosco. — Edward disse, mandando um olhar cumplice para Carlisle, que concordou com a cabeça. Rosalie sorriu, Emmett fez um sinal de positivo com as mãos, Esme olhou pra mim carinhosamente, Jasper suspirou e Alice rodopiou em alegria.

 — Claro que eu aceito. — Eu disse. E todos nós batemos palmas, felizes, pois nenhuma outra morte aconteceria naquele dia.

Não havia malas pra fazer, uma vez que o meu quarto tinha sido destruído. Carlisle conversou com Aro, e este concordou que não haveria castigo para Alec. Todo o clã Cullen estava se preparando para partir, inclusive eu. E eu sentia em mim uma felicidade estranha, por saber que o Clã Volturi, mesmo depois de tudo, ainda me apoiava em qualquer decisão que eu tomasse.

No dia seguinte estavamos indo embora, e eu dei o meu adeus especial ao clã a qual eu devo a minha existencia. Ali, eu sabia que tinha feito amigos para toda a vida. E eu sabia que eles estavam do meu lado pro que der e vier.

Senti as duas mãos de Edward me enlaçarem pela cintura, puxando-me de encontro ao seu corpo.

 — Em que está pensando, flor dos meus dias? — Ele pergunta.

 — Nesses ultimos dias eu quebrei todas as regras que eu estabeleci para me controlar durante a minha existencia como vampira. Estou chocada que eu ainda não esteja enlouquecendo, arrancando os cabelos ou matando alguém... 

 — Você está começando a ser de novo a Bella que eu conheci. Gostaria de saber se você é capaz de adivinhar pra onde nós vamos nos mudar. — Ele disse, beijando o meu pescoço.

 — Pra Forks? — Eu respondi com uma pergunta.

 — Exato. Sempre foi inteligente, linda, maravilhosa, pé no chão... 

 — E teimosa como uma mula, não é Sr Edward Cullen? — Eu o interrompi, recebendo como resposta uma risada.

 — Estão nos chamando. Nós vamos caçar. — Alice disse, chegando de repente. Suspirei.

 — Bella, você tem certeza da sua escolha? — Edward me perguntou, mais uma vez.

 — Nunca estive tão certa em toda a minha vida. Vamos logo. — Eu disse, indo em direção ao resto da família. Eu estava ainda tão confusa sobre o que aconteceria no futuro... Mas eu tinha uma certeza:

Estava na hora de resgatar o meu altruísmo.


	23. Culpa

_— Tem certeza que tudo vai ficar bem, cara? —_ pensava Emmett para Edward. Ele estava visivelmente nervoso por causa do casamento. Mas porque não havia de estar?  Esperou quase seis décadas por ela, e não podia acreditar que finalmente estariam juntos pela _eternidade._

 _—_ Claro que vai. — Ele murmurou entredentes, fazendo Emmett rir. Uma risada que foi interrompida pelo som da marcha nupcial.

Então, Bella apareceu. Estava maravilhosa: usava o mesmo vestido azul que usou no baile de máscaras do castelo Volturi. Tinha as madeixas presas num engenhoso arranjo,  decoradas por uma frésia.

Como aquela flor trazia boas lembranças a Edward!  Era o simbolo da Bella humana, aquela menina altruísta e gentil que  Bella estava voltando a ser. A dieta animal não havia lhe sido um grande desafio, e os olhos cor de mel caíram-lhe como uma luva no seu rosto de cristal.

Definitivamente, estava linda.

Chegou no altar, e o padre deu os devidos votos de alegria ao mais novo casal. A aliança que outrora havia sido da mãe de Edward foi colocada no dedo de Bella, e eles se beijaram selando assim uma união que seria eterna.

Saíram da igreja, e foram para o salão de festas decorado unicamente por Alice. Estava lindo, como era de se esperar, mas muito espalhafatoso e elegante. Todos os convidados se divertiram muito.

Mais tarde, quando todos haviam ido embora, Bella e Edward se sentaram num penhasco que ficava próximo da cidade aonde estavam morando. Ficaram olhando a paisagem, até que Edward se pronunciou.

 — O que houve, meu bem? Está distante hoje. —  perguntou.

 — Sim. Eu só não posso acreditar na realidade. — ela respondeu, um pouco melancólica, aninhando-se ainda mais nos braços dele. Que perguntou:

 — Como assim? 

 — Pense bem.  Eu fui transformada em vampira a quase seis séculos atrás. Desde a minha primeira hora nessa nova vida, eu acreditei que você era o vilão, e que tudo o que eu era foi por sua culpa... — começou.

 — E... — Edward a incentivou a continuar.

 — Nesses séculos eu comecei a ver humanos como alimento.  Eu via Aro como um pai, Jane como uma irmã e Alec como  meu único amor. Eu acreditava que quando eu estivesse em perigo, eles estariam ali pra me protejer.  

 — Aonde quer chegar com isso tudo? — Edward pergunta. Ela suspira.

 — De uma hora pra outra, tudo o que eu acreditava virou pó.  Alec, que prometeu estar ao meu lado e me protejer, quase me matou. Jane e Aro não estavam lá pra me ajudar. E você, que parecia o vilão da minha existencia se tornou o mocinho... — ela continuou, com um tom mais divertido.

 — Acredite, eu não fiz só coisas ruins nesses anos todos, mas só a lembrança de quantos inocentes eu matei me dá arrepios.  Ultimamente eu tenho resgatado um pouco da humana que eu um dia fui, mas a culpa não some de uma hora pra outra. Eu não sei se mereço todas as coisas boas que andam acontecendo. — ela terminou. Então sentiu os lábios de Edward nos seus, e por um momento a culpa se foi. Eles não tinham problemas com o ar, e por isso o beijo durou muito tempo.

 — Mas olhe por outro ângulo: Você tem séculos pra fazer o bem o bastante para cobrir as coisas ruins. Uma hora ou outra você aprende a conviver com a culpa. —  Edward retrcucou, quando se separaram.

 — Talvez. — ela colocou a cabeça em cima dos joelhos, observando a linda paisagem que se estendia aos seus olhos — Temos a eternidade pra isso não é mesmo? — Respondeu, num tom mais suave.

 — Isso mesmo. A eternidade. Parece bom pra mim, sabia? — Ele disse.

E ali, observando a paisagem, os dois tentavam prever a eternidade que os esperava. Não tinham muitas respostas, mas sabiam de uma coisa:

_O amor dos dois venceria qualquer barreira._


End file.
